A Chance Meeting
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Calleigh and her friend met by chance, and they have been best friends for years. But what happens when it happens again with someone else, will it be just as successful or will there be obstacles in the way? Will she get what she wants by the end? Please read and find out. Slightly AU. Original CSI Characters involved.
1. Party Time?

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters

Summary: Calleigh and her friend met by chance, and they have been best friends for years.  
But what happens when it happens again with someone else, will it be just as successful or will there be obstacles in the way? Will she get what she wants by the end? Please read and find out. Slightly AU. Original CSI Characters involved.

AN: Hi Ducaine fans, I'm sorry it has been awhile since you've read something of mine. I had every intention on giving you something last year, but it was one the hardest years I've ever had, it seemed like the hits kept coming in every direction, I lost one my grandmas in the beginning of the year, I had unnecessary family drama before/while/after losing my other grandma in the middle of the year, one who I felt closest to, then towards the end of the year my dad ended up in the hospital (But he's fine now) before moving in the beginning of this year, so to say that has been hard to write something good for you guys is an understatement, but I tried and I hope it is worth the wait.

AN #2: You'll have to be patient for things to turn out like you want (Ducaine Romance), so I hope you have that and faith that I'll get it there eventually.

AN #3: Also pretend Jesse Cardoza (Instead of Tim Speedle) and Natalia Boa Vista were part of it from the beginning, I just write them and like them a little better than the first team that was introduced.

Title: A Chance Meeting  
Genre: Romance, Drama  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Not Really  
Time-line: Pre-Series, altered time-line  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior  
Main Parings: Ducaine (Eventually)  
Minor Parings: Horatio/OC, Calleigh/OC, GSR (Original CSI/ Mention only)  
Other Characters: Eric, Alexx (A few appearances), OC's

* * *

Chapter 1: Party Time?

21 year old, slim build, 5'2, blond-haired and green-eyed Calleigh Duquesne was sitting on the beach in Miami Florida, enjoying the sun while watching the kids and other people around her having fun in the ocean or resting/playing in the sand. She was on her summer vacation, and in the fall she'll be a senior at Tulane University. She was getting more excited about the next stage of her life that was coming closer because she was ready to start a career as a CSI so she could put away the criminals and keep the streets safe.

Before her thoughts could continue, she felt a presence next to her before her best friend, 22 year old Sara Sidle, who had brown hair, brown eyes, slim, and 5'7, sat down next to her and handed her a drink.

Calleigh smiled at her as she grabbed the cold drink from her hand. "Thank you."

After Sara nodded with a smile, she turned her attention to the other people as Calleigh goes back to her thoughts, this time on her best friend.

They had met when Calleigh was visiting Boston one weekend, and it was one those things where there was a busy day at a coffee shop, and while she waited for her order, she had asked the one occupant that was sitting down at one of the tables if she could sit too. Then once she did and noticed the type of book the other woman was reading, they started talking about other mystery books they've enjoyed, almost forgetting about their orders in the process, and they thought they would never see one another again once they parted ways, so they exchanged numbers and have been talking ever since.

It may have been a very random/chance meeting that day, but it continued to be a strong friendship that neither one ever had in their lives up till then, or expected to have, especially how it started.

Calleigh was taking a sip of her drink before Sara turned her head and looked at her. "So, you won't believe what happened while I was getting our drinks."

Calleigh smirked next. "Let me guess, you were being hit on by the local college boys?"

Sara smiled. "Well, to be fair, they were hitting on every woman that came near them."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head while muttering. "Sure they were."

"But that isn't the point."

"Ok, what's the point?"

"They mentioned a party at one of the houses tonight."

Calleigh raised an eyebrow at that. "A party? And you want to go?"

Sara chuckled at her tone before replying. "Hey, just because I'm not a raging partier during the school months, doesn't mean I don't want to have fun when I can. I just need to have my priorities in check."

Sara started going Harvard at sixteen, then she had plans on going to Berkeley in California. And although she could be shy at times, it wasn't that she didn't like going to parties, she just knew that if she wanted to build a better future for herself she needed to do what needs to be done. But now that it was her summer vacation too, she wanted to live a little, so when opportunity struck she thought she would take it. Now she just needed to convince her friend on going too because she wasn't going to go without her since they promised this week was about them, their friendship.

"So, what do you think?"

Calleigh sighed as she looked down at the sand. "I don't know Sara, meeting other men right now isn't something that appeals to me at the moment."

This time Sara sighed. "This is about what's his face, isn't it? Man I could kill him for what he did to you."

Calleigh had broken up with her boyfriend just before summer vacation started when she found out he had been cheating on her, and the sting was still fresh.

Calleigh gave her a small smile as she shook her head. "That's nice and all, but I would hate for you to be taken away on murder charges."

Sara then smirked. "Well, I guess I'll just have to see if I follow in your career footsteps, so I could really be good at my job so I won't get caught."

With all of Calleigh's talk about being a CSI through the years, made Sara consider that career choice too, she just wasn't 100% sure yet.

After they chuckled at that, Sara took a breath and continued. "I'm not saying you have to start a relationship with any of them, but wouldn't it be nice to go and at least see what's out there?"

Calleigh slowly smiled again. "You really want to go, don't you?"

"Honestly, a part of me does." Then she added quickly. "But only if you really want to because we promised this was our time, and I'm not going without you."

Calleigh paused for a second, then started to smile again as she finished. "Well, we already had 4 days of just the two of us, and they were really good, so why not."

Sara's smile got a little wider. "Yeah?"

"Sure. " Then she smirked. "So when you retell the story, I won't sound like a party pooper."

Sara chuckled as they got up from their spots on beach. "And who knows, there could be someone at the party who could change your mind about meeting someone."

Calleigh sighed as they started walking with their purses, towels and drinks. "I doubt it."

"Hey, don't doubt the chance meetings." Then Sara smirked. "I remember a certain chance meeting that changed our lives in the friendship department, maybe it just might happen in the romance department too."

Calleigh gave her best friend a smile before nodding. "I see and understand your point, but I'm still not holding my breath."

Sara chuckled while shrugging before wrapping her arm around Calleigh's shoulder. "Well, you are going, and hopefully we are going to have fun, so that's all that matters in the end."

Calleigh just nodded with one more smile while she couldn't help but wonder what will happen tonight.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Well, did anybody miss me? Interested in seeing what happens next? Please review.


	2. First Meeting

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the support, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: First Meeting

Hours later

After arriving back at the beach house they had been staying at, which was a friend of Calleigh's family who was going to put it on the market but decided to wait a week so they could use it, they hung around there for the rest of the afternoon, then after eating some dinner, they changed clothes before walking out of the house, locking the door in the process.

When they stepped down the stairs, Calleigh asked. "Do we even know which house the party is being held at?"

Sara shook her head. "No, but I'm guessing the music and college kids are probably the key to finding it."

Calleigh nodded with a chuckle before they started walking, passing a few beach houses that looked to have a little activity going on, but nothing where they thought a party, or at least the party they had in mind, was going on, and just when Calleigh thought she would suggest turning around and heading in the other direction, they finally heard the music. Then once they continued to follow the music, seeing the people soon followed, which a lot of them were on the beach, talking, laughing, drinking, kissing, and playing a two on two volleyball game. Others were on the front porch, and the rest was inside the house, which was about the same size as the one they were staying at.

They stopped their feet before they got any closer to the property and looked at one another before Sara spoke. "Ok, so here's the deal, Let's not get too crazy on the drinking because you know how these college boys will act."

Calleigh nodded in agreement before she spoke. "And when one of those college boys asks to go to their room and 'talk', don't go."

Sara started. "And finally, don't leave behind..."

And Calleigh finished with a smile. "Your best friend. I know." Sara nodded before Calleigh continued. "So we ready, or have you changed your mind?"

Sara chuckled as she grabbed her best friend's hand. "Not a chance, come on." Before walking them towards the house.

* * *

After awhile, and as Sara was talking to a couple of men, Calleigh ended up talking to a guy who seemed interesting and wasn't a complete jock, so it was a nice change of pace from most of the guys here, and after a bit later, she excused herself so she could refill her cup. He had offered to do it for her, but she chose to get it herself, knowing the potential dangers of letting someone she didn't know get it for her.

Yeah, he seemed nice, but sometimes you never know what the motives are, so she wanted to be smart.

Once her plastic red cup was filled, and as she was taking a sip, a college guy that was about 5'8 with brown hair and hazel eyes, smiled at Calleigh and asked loud enough so she could hear him over the music. "Hey, honey, you want to go somewhere and talk?"

Calleigh shook her head and declined politely in her southern accent. "No thank you."

She took a step away from him, but he had placed his hand on her arm and continued. "Come on babe, I know a real quite and comfortable place where we can be alone."

Before Calleigh could do anything, another voice entered the picture, and it was like music to her ears, better than the music in her opinion, especially what was playing here and it seemed to have stopped everything around her. "I believe the lady said no."

Calleigh looked straight ahead as the college guy released Calleigh's arm and started to turn around to start something with him, but he stopped short while Calleigh's heart skipped a beat when they both noticed the man that just spoke looked older than a college guy, so the college guy nodded and walked away, knowing when he was outmatched. He my have had a little buzz, but wasn't enough to make him do a stupid move.

The other man watched him walk away before looking at Calleigh with those blue eyes, she could just get lost in, and almost did before he started talking to her in a calm voice. "I hope you're ok."

Calleigh cleared her throat since she felt her words were stuck before finally speaking while nodding her head. "I'm fine, thank you."

The 5'11, redhead nodded with a smile. "You're welcome, ma'am."

Her heart skipped a few more beats at those words, but then it started to ache a little when she saw him turn to walk away, so she spoke up. "Wait." When he turned around to look at her questionably, she gave him a shy smile as she asked the first thing that came to her mind. "What's your name?"

"Horatio, Horatio Caine."

"Nice to meet you Horatio, I'm Calleigh Duquesne."

"Nice to meet you too, Calleigh."

They smiled at each other before he cleared his throat and started to say. "I should let you get back to..."

But she cuts him off, not ready to see him go. "You want to go somewhere and talk?" After those words came out and she realized how that may have sounded, she shook her head and chuckled. "I'm sorry, that sounded too much like a pick up line, and I really didn't meant it like that, I swear." Then she started to get a little nervous. "What am I thinking, you're probably here to see some one else, I'm sure." All Horatio could do was stand there and smile as Calleigh finished. "So thank you, and it was really nice meeting you."

Now all Calleigh wanted to do was go hide under a rock after acting like a fool around this beautiful looking man, but she was stop short of walking away when, he spoke again. "I would love to talk to you."

She turned around and looked at him with a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, outside?"

"Ok."

He nodded before asking. "How about I get us some waters, I'll meet you out there."

She nodded with a smile before she turned and started walking toward the door, seeing Sara laughing with a few guys, before walking outside.

* * *

Calleigh was sitting on the beach alone for a few minutes before Horatio walked up to her and handed her an unopened bottle of water before sitting down so there was space between them so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable, which only made Calleigh secretly smile even more.

After a few moments of silence and once they both took sips of their drink, Calleigh asked as she looked over at him. "Not to offend you or anything, but you don't quite look like a college guy."

Horatio chuckled while shaking his head. "Nope, been there, done that. I came here tonight to pick up a younger brother for a friend, but I didn't see him here."

She nodded in understanding before replying. "I'm sorry you wasted a trip then."

"At first I thought it was one too, but I guess it hasn't turned out that way." Calleigh shyly smiled as she looked down at the sand before he continued after clearing his throat. "So, are parties really your scene?"

Calleigh chuckled as she looked at him questionably. "That obvious, huh?"

He chuckled back a little. "Maybe a little."

"Well, I think after going to a few of these random parties at school, I'm beginning to prefer ones where I actually know more than one person."

"I see, so you were dragged here by a friend."

Calleigh chuckled again while nodding. "Yes, and the funny thing is, she isn't much of a party goer either. But it's our summer vacation and are here a week, so we decided to live a little."

He nodded in understanding. "And there is nothing wrong with that, just as long as you are safe about it."

After she nodded in agreement they started to get to know one another, and in between them discussing what she wanted to do after college and what he was currently doing, Sara had stopped in the doorway of the house and saw them talking, and since she felt Calleigh was ok, she walked back into the house after one of the guys she had been talking to offered her another drink while asking in a sad tone if she was leaving already.

* * *

Hours later

Their conversations flowed, with the occasional smiles and chuckles/laughs, without any thought to what was going on around them, so time had started passing both of them by, and before they both knew it, it was now morning.

Calleigh gasped while she was finally aware her arms were a little cold through the light jacket she had on. "Oh, my god, it's morning."

Horatio smiled with a nod. "It seems so."

Calleigh got up quickly as she looked toward the house. "I have to go, but first I have to see if Sara is in there."

Which she really didn't want to go in there, not sure if she wanted to see the scene in that house.

Horatio heard the subtle reluctance on going in there, so he gave her a warm smile, which only melted her heart even more in the early parts of the daylight, before he said. "I'll go in there and see, what does your friend look like?"

After showing him a picture of Sara, he turned and started walking toward the house to see if he could find her, which Calleigh hoped Sara had made it back to their place.

When Horatio returned a few minutes later, he shook his head. "She wasn't there, so she's probably back your guy's place."

"I'm sure."

After a pause, Horatio asked. "You want me to walk you there?"

Calleigh shook her head and replied. "Nah, it's ok, I'll be fine." Then she smiled as she held out her hand. "It was nice meeting you, I enjoyed our conversations, and thank you for saving me."

Horatio chuckled as he shook her hand, which they had both felt a little something, just like when they first saw one another, but shook off the feeling as soon as it got to them before Horatio spoke. "It was nice meeting you too, likewise, and you're welcome." Then he smiled a little wider. "It was the best wasted trip I ever had."

Calleigh chuckled as they released hands as her heart once again skipped a beat, then she cleared her throat and finally said. "Bye, Horatio Caine."

"Yeah." He cleared his throat next with a nod. "Bye, Calleigh Duquesne."

After one more smile, she turned and started walking in the direction of her place, while he watched her until he couldn't see her anymore so he knew she would be safe before walking to his vehicle.

While both not knowing if they will ever see one another again, and not sure how they really felt about that.

* * *

When Calleigh walked into the beach house, Sara had just walked into the living room from the room she was staying in, and wasn't looking very good at the moment with a very surprised look on her face. "Did you just get in?"

Calleigh shyly smiled. "Maybe."

Sara continued her walk to the kitchen to get some aspirin for her headache as she commented. "Well, it seems I'm the only one to break a few of our rules last night."

Calleigh gasped. "Sara, tell me you didn't, and I'm not going to find a half dress college guy walking out of your room any minute now."

Sara shook her head with a chuckle before she swallowed the aspirin with some water, then she spoke as she leaned against the kitchen counter with her backside. "No, that rule wasn't broken, I wasn't that drunk. But it did leave me with this killer headache." Calleigh nodded in understanding and a little relieved that Sara didn't go that far, then Sara continued after clearing her throat. "I am sorry that I left without you though, I just saw you talking to that guy and you looked like you were enjoying yourself and I didn't want to ruin it for you."

Calleigh waved it off. "I understand, but everything was alright, I was fine."

And if she had thought for one second she wouldn't have been, she wouldn't have stayed as long as she did talking to him, but she felt safe the moment he had told off the other guy that was hitting on her and that feeling didn't shift on the negative side an ounce through the whole night.

Sara nodded in relief that she was ok, she would have never forgiven herself if something had happened to her. "I'm glad." Then she smirked. "So, about this all-nighter, how was it?"

Calleigh smiled bigger than Sara had ever seen on her face as she walked to the couch and sat down. "It was amazing." When Calleigh saw Sara raise eyebrow at that, she chuckled and shook her head. "All we did was talk, I promise." Sara walked to the couch as Calleigh sighed before she spoke again. "But it felt liked I could talk to him about anything, and quite honestly, I think I did." They both chuckled as Calleigh continued. "And I have never felt like I could do that with anybody before...well, outside of you of course, but you know what I mean." As Sara nodded. Calleigh finished after another sigh. "Have you ever felt like that before towards a man, where you can just talk and they listen?"

Sara shook her head sadly. "I can't say that I have." Then she gets a small smile. "Maybe one day, I'll find that."

Calleigh nodded with a smile for her friend. "I'm sure you will."

After a moments pause, she asked. " "So, you and this guy going to see one other again?"

Calleigh shook her head. "I don't know."

Sara slowly smiled as she asked something else. "But you want to, don't you?"

Calleigh slowly smiled with a head nod. "I do, Sara, I really do."

As Sara looked at her friend with a smile, she couldn't help but notice something shifting in her. This new guy and her may have just talked, but this unexpected encounter with him, which she had predicted would happen, certainly changed things for her. But now Sara was afraid of her best friend getting her heart broken, and hoped above everything it wouldn't happen to her.

They'll just have to see what happens next.

* * *

AN: A little twist next chapter, find out what happens next. Please review.


	3. Leaving Miami

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Leaving Miami

Two days later

After Sara placed her bags in the truck of the vehicle they have been using, she walked back into the house and shouted. "Hey Cal, you ready?"

She heard Calleigh's voice a few seconds later. "Yeah, just a minute."

"Ok."

Then she looked around the place to make sure nothing was forgotten.

A few minutes later, Calleigh walked into the living room with her main suitcase and a smaller bag, then as Sara took the bags from Calleigh before walking outside, Calleigh also looked around the house to make sure nothing was forgotten,  
and once she was satisfied that nothing was left and everything was in place as it should be, she walked outside, closing and locking the door in the process before walking toward the passenger side of the vehicle as Sara closed the trunk.

Once Sara got to the driver's side of the vehicle, she asked. "You still want to stop somewhere to eat?"

"Yeah, but it can just be to-go, we do after all have a drive ahead of us."

Since they wanted to take the scenic route to Miami, they decided to drive here from New Orleans instead of flying. Plus, it saved them a little money, and with this trip being paid by themselves by working odd jobs while fitting time for school the last couple of years, they needed to keep all the extra money they had.

Sara nodded with a smile before getting in the driver's seat while Calleigh got into the passenger seat.

After they were buckled and Sara started the vehicle, she looked over at Calleigh. "I really had a nice time this week."

Calleigh nodded with a smile. "Me too."

Then Sara got a little sad for her friend. "I am sorry that you didn't get to see that guy, Horatio, though."

Unfortunately Calleigh's wish of seeing him again at anytime the last two days didn't happen, and as much of a brave face she tired to keep in place, Sara knew she was feeling a little down.

Calleigh nodded. "Me too, but maybe it was only suppose to be for that moment. I mean not all chance meetings have to go anywhere, right?"

Before Sara could reply, Calleigh had turned on the music in the vehicle, indicating she really didn't want to talk about it, so Sara just kept her mouth shut and drove, letting her friend be in her own thoughts.

* * *

When Sara parked the vehicle in the parking of a deli five minutes later, she was going to pull money out of her purse, but Calleigh shook her head with a smile. "I got this, you can get us something the next stop."

Sara nodded with a smile and thanked her before telling her to just get a water and a sandwich that she'll eat later since she wasn't very hungry at the moment.

Calleigh nodded before getting out of the vehicle with her purse, and after shutting the door she walked into the deli and headed right for the order line, which was only a few people at the moment.

Once she was done ordering, she stood off to the side to wait, and after the bag and two water bottles were in front of her, she grabbed them and turned around to leave, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Horatio walking in the building, and he wasn't alone, a brunette haired woman, about his age and a few inches taller than her, was holding his hand and she had kissed him on the cheek before walking toward the restrooms in the back.

Horatio had a smile on his face as he watched her, then when he saw Calleigh, his smile was gone as he stopped his feet.

At that moment Calleigh wished there was another exit to the building, but seeing as there wasn't, she had to walk past him to leave, and that's exactly what she did after taking a breath.

But stopped shortly after he spoke quietly. "Calleigh...I'm..."

Calleigh cuts him with a small smile, while holding back the emotions. "You have nothing to apologize for. All we did was talk, and not once did either of us ask if we were dating anyone." Then she tried to wave off their first encounter like it meant nothing to her. "What we shared was nothing, I've already put it out of my mind, and obviously you have too, so goodbye, Horatio."

Then she walked out of the building before he could talk again with her heart breaking at her own words and what she just saw, while Horatio watched her walk away through the window with a very sad look on his face, wondering if that was the last time he'll ever see her.

By the time Calleigh made it back to the vehicle, her emotions were slipping drastically, and there was nothing she could do to hide them, so the minute she got back into the vehicle, Sara could sense something was wrong.

"Cal, What's wrong?"

Calleigh sniffled as she shook her head. "Nothing, let's just go."

Sara shook her head this time. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

Knowing they wouldn't be moving from this spot until she talked, she cleared her throat and finally spoke. "I saw him. He walked in and he was with another woman."

Sara frown as she sighed. "Man, I'm sorry, Cal. Do I need to go in there and make some heads roll."

Calleigh couldn't help but chuckle/sob a little as she shook her head, then after one more sniffle, she continued. "No, we never talked about significant others. I guess I shouldn't have assumed that he wasn't with anybody." Then shaking off her sadness, she finished after clearing her throat. "Besides, it was just a conversation..."

Sara cuts her off before she could continue. "A conversation that took you all night, a type of thing you don't do with just anybody. It meant something to you."

Not denying it to Sara, she nodded her head. "You're right, it did, and I'll never forget that night for as long as I live, but I can't make it mean something to him, if he didn't feel the same way." She took a breath before finishing. "Besides, we are in two different stages in our lives right now, so maybe this really wasn't our time yet and it has to be this way for now before it gets to be our time the next time we see one another again."

Sara smiled softly at her optimistic. "You really believe all of that?"

Calleigh slowly smiled as she looked at her best friend. "Fate somehow brought us face to face the first time, whose to say it won't again?" Then she continued with a more confident/stronger tone. "I'm not ready to close the door on this yet."

With the smile still on Sara's face, she started the vehicle, while Calleigh puts on her seat belt on. "Ok, then I'm hoping for the best for you."

Calleigh nodded. "Thank you for having my back, Sara."

Sara stopped at the exit of the parking lot before looking at her best friend with another smile. "Always, Cal, always."

She smiled in return before Sara's concentration went back to driving, and after a few moments, Calleigh opened the paper bag before pulling out her sandwich so she could eat while a bunch of thoughts were going through her mind.

She obviously didn't know what will happen in the future, or if she'll ever see Horatio again, but she knew she wasn't ready to give up on what she felt for him.

* * *

AN: A time jump next chapter. Please review.


	4. 5 years later

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: 5 years later

Once Calleigh, who was 26 now, had arrived in New York for a CSI conference, she left the airport and checked into the hotel room, where it had two beds, before arriving back at the airport a couple of hours later to wait for Sara's plane to arrive.

After Calleigh had graduated from Tulane university with a Bachelor's degree, she moved onto her true calling, and that was becoming a CSI, where she is an expert in the ballistics department at the lab in New Orleans. And although she wished people wouldn't have to die for her to do her job, she loved doing it, especially when the end result was putting the criminals away.

Unfortunately her CSI career also had a downside to it, there wasn't much time for a personal life outside of the lab, which don't get her wrong, she's been on a few dates and had a few relationships here and there, but nothing she would really brag about, and she was really fine with that at the moment.

Before her thoughts could continue on that matter, they get interrupted when she notices people walking out of the gate and into the airport, so she stood up and watched them walk by before a smile lit her face when she saw Sara, who will be 28 in a few months.

When Sara saw Calleigh, she practically ran to her before their arms were wrapped around one another as they chuckled, very happy to see one another.

Once they pulled back a few seconds later Sara started to speak. "Man it's so nice to see you, how long has it been?"

Calleigh shook her head before replying with a sigh. "Too long."

When Sara was done at Harvard, she continued on with her plan on going to Berkeley, then once she was done there, she started her career as a CSI in the San Francisco lab, and like Calleigh, she didn't like that someone had to die, but she loved her job.

And her interest only grew more when less than a year ago, while she was attending a forensic conference, she met an older man who was the main speaker/ teacher there and they had formed a meaningful friendship. But since he lived and worked as a CSI in Las Vegas, their conversations were, even though not much personal tings were discussed, mostly through the telephone or emails, but she'll take any way that she could to speak to him.

Sara nodded at Calleigh's comment since it had been closer to two years before either one had found the time on seeing one another in person. They were just thankful that this conference came up and that both of their bosses allowed them to make the journey.

When they made it out of the airport, Sara asked. "So, you want to go sight seeing first, or eat?"

"How about eat. But let's go to the hotel first so you can you can drop your bag."

"Sounds like a plan."

Once they got into the vehicle, Calleigh looked over at Sara with a knowing look, making Sara raise an eyebrow as she asked. "What?"

Calleigh slowly smiled. "So, when was the last time you received an email or telephone call from the entomologist expert, Dr. Gilbert Grissom."

Sara looked down at her hands shyly, making Calleigh laugh, confirming her theory on how bad her best friend had it for the older entomologist since she never got to see her reaction when they talk about him over the phone the last 9 months.

Sara cleared her throat before looking at Calleigh again, regaining her composure. "Not for a couple of days. They've been busy."

Calleigh started the vehicle as she commented. "It's shame he couldn't be here this weekend."

Sara sighed longingly with a nod. "Yeah it is." Then she quickly added. "But it wouldn't have mattered, this is our time."

Calleigh chuckled. "Would you be able to concentrate on our time if he was even here?"

Now Sara spoke with a determined tone, leaving no room for doubt. "Of course, I can get my priorities straight, it will always be best friend first, remember that."

Calleigh knew what Sara said she meant it, but she could also see that she was in love with this man, and eventually there would be someone above her on the priority list, which she would honestly be ok with that if the man she fell in love with made her happy, that's all she ever wanted for her.

Calleigh slowly smiled at what Sara said and nodded. "I always will." Sara smiled in return, then after a few moments, Calleigh cleared her throat before asking while putting her hands on the steering wheel. "You ready for our time?"

Sara nodded with the smile still on her face. "Absolutely."

"Ok, here we go."

While Calleigh started to drive, they started talking and laughing about various things, determined to have the best time they could while they were here.

* * *

After Calleigh and Sara made it to their hotel room, they drove around until they found a nice Café, that was somewhat busy. They got out of the vehicle, walked in the small building, ordered their food, then sat and waited for a few minutes. When it was time to get their order, Sara went and got it before brining it back to their table so they could eat.

They were just about done with their meal when Sara noticed Calleigh's attention was turned to the corner of the room, so she looked in that direction and saw a brunette haired woman, who was at least ten years older than them sitting at a round table with a short dark haired man who was around the same age as the woman.

When she looked at Calleigh again, she asked. "What's going on Cal, you know those people?"

Calleigh swallowed, but instead of answering, she asked quietly. "They look pretty close, don't you think?"

Sara looked at the two people again, and while they weren't cuddled up to one another, or holding hands, or even acting like a couple, their body language suggested that they knew one another pretty well and was comfortable with it, so Sara looked at Calleigh with confusion on why this mattered to her. "I guess so, why?"

When Calleigh finally looked at Sara, Sara could only describe her look as hope, but what she had hope about? she didn't know, yet.

"It's her."

Sara raised an eyebrow at that. "Her, who?" Calleigh then gave her a hard look, indicating she should know who she was talking about, and finally Sara's eyes went wide when it clicked in her head and she leaned forward and whispered. "Oh her." Calleigh nodded as Sara looked back at the couple. "But are you really sure? It has been five years."

Calleigh sighed as she looked down at her empty paper plate. "Do you know how many times that scene of them walking into that deli has played over and over in my head the last five years?" Sara looked at her best friend as Calleigh finished. "So yes, I know it's her."

Although Sara knew Calleigh didn't show how she felt about that day five years ago all time, her feelings about it was hidden under the surface.

Sara changed her look to sympathy. "I'm sorry Cal."

Calleigh waved it off as they got up from their seats, then as they were dumping their trash, she started speaking. "It's ok, it is what it is. Even if what I hope is true." She smirked as they opened the door to the Café while she finished. "And I may talk about it and wish it at times, but what are the chances that he's actually going to appear right in front of me."

Right as she said, and while she was now looking forward, her feet stopped as her face turned to shock when she saw the red-haired man turning a corner and was now walking her way, and despite him now being over 35, he's still just as good looking as he was five years ago, more even.

When he recognized the woman standing in front of the window to the café, his feet slowed down while his heart jumped a little.

Sara watched the man stop in front of her best friend, and even though the night Calleigh had met this Horatio guy, she didn't get a good look at him, she knew exactly who this guy was before Calleigh even said his name.

Calleigh took a breath and gave him a warm smile. "Hi Horatio."

* * *

AN: Still interested on finding out what happens next? Please review.


	5. Starting Over

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter to whoever is still interested.

* * *

Chapter 5: Starting Over

Horatio cleared his throat and said the first thing that came to his head. "Calleigh, hi, it's uh, it's been awhile."

Calleigh nodded, then she cleared her throat and said. "Yes it has, and I believe you haven't met Sara, yet."

Horatio turned his attention to the brunette haired woman standing next to Calleigh, and gave her a warm smile. "Sara nice to finally meet you."

Sara gave him a warm welcome back. "You too."

Before Horatio's attention could go back to Calleigh, the deli door had opened and another woman's voice was heard with a smile, it was 'her'. "Horatio, honey..."

She stopped talking and stopped next to him when she noticed Calleigh and Sara standing there, and was about to ask who they were, when Horatio spoke first. "Lacey I would like you to meet, Calleigh Duquesne, and Sara..."

"Sidle." Sara had finished it off for him with a polite smile toward the other woman, even though that wasn't what she was really feeling inside. Now she knew she didn't know anything about her, but the fact was, and what it looked like, this woman was still with the guy Calleigh still had feelings for, and her loyalties will always be with Calleigh, no matter if this woman was nice or not.

Lacey nodded with a polite smile, even though the other two women weren't sure if she genuinely felt that too before looking at Horatio again with a smile. "Honey, Andrew is on a tight schedule, so we shouldn't keep him waiting."

Andrew Holden and Lacey Johnson have been childhood friends, growing up in New York, and when their careers started, Andrew became a photographer for a wilderness magazine, and because he was away a lot, him and Horatio had never met, despite him and Lacey being a couple for a long time. Plus, it did make it more difficult to see one another when Horatio had moved from New York to Miami to work as the day shift supervisor at the CSI lab while Lacey still lived here.

Horatio nodded with a smile back. "I know, I'll be there in a second."

With the smile still on her face, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking back toward the door, and once she was in, Horatio looked at Calleigh again and cleared his throat. "Calleigh...I..."

But she cuts him off while shaking her head. "It's ok, Sara and I have some sight seeing to do, bye Horatio."

Before he could say anything else, Calleigh and Sara started walking away while he looked back with his heart aching, and watched her before he sighed and started walking toward the door so he could walk in the building, steel reeling from the unexpected encounter.

* * *

Later that night

They arrived back at their hotel room from sight seeing and dinner, and once they took turns using the bathroom to change, they each grabbed a book from their bags before getting comfortable on their beds, but after a couple of minutes, Sara looked over at Calleigh and watched her for a few minutes before speaking when she noticed that Calleigh hadn't turned her page yet, which she knew her reading skills were a lot faster than what was being shown.

"So, you want to talk about what happened this afternoon?"

They both had enjoyed their sight seeing, but once again, Sara knew Calleigh was hiding what she was feeling after the unexpected encounter earlier.

Calleigh sighed as she brought the book down to her lap, knowing short of acting like she was falling asleep, Sara wouldn't stop worrying or asking her questions. "You mean the fact that the man I still like after five years, even though I only met him once, is now engaged to that woman. No, not particularly."

They both saw an engagement ring on that important ring finger, and considering she was definitely acting like a couple to him, there was no other explanation then them being engaged.

Sara looked at her best friend with sympathy. "You closing that door on it yet?"

Calleigh paused for a few seconds before looking over at her with a small smile. "My head is telling me, hell yeah, it's over, lock that sucker up and completely move on, finally. But my heart, Sara." She sighed again before continued with a few tears. "Even though it's aching right now, it still wants to hold on, it's telling me it may be rough right now, but it's not over by a long shot, so which one do I listen to? What would you do if you knew Grissom was with some one?"

Sara's heart ached at the thought of Grissom being with someone, and really she didn't know if he was or not because relationships weren't really discussed in their conversations, which went both ways.

But she knew what she would do even if he was dating someone, so she took a breath before replying with honesty. "I would want him to be happy, even if it isn't with me." She sighed before finishing. "Would it hurt? Hell yeah, I'm not denying that, but if I really, truly love him, then seeing him happy is what I would want the most."

When Calleigh saw Sara have tears in her eyes and heard a sniffle, she looked at her wide-eyed and whispered. "You really do, don't you, Sara?"

She had never seen her so emotional over a guy before, and considering what she had seen on her face when they were talking about him earlier, tonight left her no room to doubt about her earlier thoughts regarding her best friend's feelings toward Grissom.

Sara wiped a tear away and nodded. "I believe I do, Cal. I can now really understand your feelings toward Horatio better, because I feel the same way towards Grissom. I wasn't looking for it, or him, but they came out of nowhere and they're still here after 9 months, only getting stronger after every time we talk."

Calleigh nodded in understanding before doing a little sigh too. "Then whatever makes Horatio happy, is what I want too." Sara nodded with a smile while they placed their now closed books on the nightstand, then as they were laying down, Calleigh sighed again before continuing. "Of course I guess I should point out that what you share with Grissom is a friendship, and I only had one conversation with Horatio in the last five years."

"Then open the lines of communication with him, let him know you would like to talk to him and start a friendship with him. I mean I know it won't be easy, but if you want him in your life someway, anyway you can have him, it's the way to go." Sara then smiled a little bigger. "Besides, I feel that some of the best romantic relationships stem from the best friendships."

Calleigh nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I feel that way too, and it could happen for the both of us."

Sara nodded again. "Are you saying that door is still open? Because if so, I believe you just answered your own question about what to do."

Calleigh nodded with a smile again before replying. "It is, and like you said, I know it won't be easy, but I really do want him in my life, and if he wants a friendship too, then I'll take it. I don't know what will happen in the future, but I don't want to look back and regret that I didn't try to have him in my life in any capacity. I don't want this to be a missed opportunity."

Sara nodded one more time with a smile. "I hope it works out for you."

Calleigh nodded one more time while yawning, before saying. "Me too. Goodnight, Sara."

"Goodnight, Cal."

They closed their eyes and fell asleep not long after, both dreaming of the futures they could have with the men that they loved.

* * *

The next day

Once the first day of the conference was done, which was held a local college, and everybody was free to go, Sara and Calleigh walked out of the room before walking out into the hall, then just as they took a few steps outside, they heard Horatio's voice behind them. "Calleigh."

They had turned around a little in surprise, not realizing he was here too. "Horatio, you're a CSI now?"

When they had spoken five years ago Calleigh found out that Horatio was a New York detective with the NYPD.

Horatio nodded with a small smile as he took off his sunglasses so they both could see the blue eyes, which made Calleigh's heart skip a beat, especially with that smile on his face. "I am, and I was wondering if I could talk to you, please?"

Calleigh looked over at Sara, and she smiled already holding up a book she had grabbed from her shoulder bag. "I'll be over in the shade, when you are ready to go."

"Thank you, Sara."

Sara nodded before walking away toward a tree that was a little ways from them.

Once Calleigh and Horatio were alone, he cleared his throat before speaking. "Shall we walk?"

Calleigh gave him a little smile with a nod. "Sure."

When they started walking on the walkway, Horatio took a breath before speaking again. "First of all, I'm sorry if me not telling you about Lacey hurt you in anyway,  
I never meant for that to happen. I had every intention on telling you later that day that I had been seeing someone for six months, but she had showed up a day earlier than planned, and I didn't know what to. But I could see that day you had left that I really hurt you, so I'm really sorry about that."

Calleigh gave him a sincere look as she nodded. "I am partly to blame on that because I guess I kind of just assumed that you were single, and I shouldn't have done that. Maybe if I had brought that subject up that whole scene could have ended differently."

They stopped their feet next, and he had cocked is head to the side while asking with a little bit of hope in his eyes and tone. "So, can we have a redo, and start over? Because I really would like a friendship with you, if you want to."

Remembering her talk with Sara about wanting a friendship with Horatio, knowing she needed to make that first step, she knew what her answer already was, so she immediately nodded with a smile. "Yes, I would really like that." When his smile and eyes became bright with happiness, it nearly took her breath away, but instead of letting him see how much that had affected her, she cleared her throat and asked. "So, was there a second of all?"

Horatio nodded as they continued to walk. "As of matter fact there is, how happy are you in the New Orleans crime lab?"

She looked over at him with curiosity. "Why?"

"Because how would you feel about working at Miami-Dade's crime lab?"

She looked at him with shock, knowing there was a reason he was asking about working in Miami and not New York. "You are now in Miami?"

Horatio nodded with a smile. "I am, so what do you think?"

"Why me, I'm sure there are plenty of other...?"

Horatio cuts her off as they stop their feet again. "Because when you were telling me what you wanted to do with your life, and you couldn't wait to get started, I could see how determined you were to get there, and I knew once you got there, you would be dedicated. So, I remembered that a thought had crossed my mind that if I ever changed careers to a CSI then I just knew that if there was anyway you could be on my team, I would ask."

She smirked a little. "Well, not to brag or anything, but I do have the best solve rate on my team."

He smiled back. "Then all the more reason that the city of Miami would be lucky to have you." After a short pause he continued. "And I'll tell you what, just to add something more to the deal, a new ballistics lab. You did say that's what you wanted to do and would be your specialty, right?"

She remembered telling him that night too, so once again she was a little shocked. "You remember me saying that?"

Horatio gave her a soft smile as he whispered. "I remember everything about that night."

There was another pause as they stared at one another, both lost in the thoughts of that night, before Calleigh snapped out of it first, then she cleared her throat and spoke again. "As intriguing as the offer sounds, I'm going to need a little time to think about it, it's just that I've lived around that area my whole life and..."

Horatio cuts her off with another smile. "It's ok, I expected that and understand it." He pulls out a business card from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. "Just let me know what you decide, I just ask that you won't wait too long, it is a position that needs to be filled soon."

Calleigh took the card from him with a smile. "I understand, I'll let you know."

As it became silent between them, they couldn't stop their smiling at one another, then he cleared his throat and started to say. "Calleigh..."

But was cut off when his cell phone rang in his pocket, she sighed before saying. "You better get that."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later?"

"I'll keep in touch."

After they nodded, Horatio started walking away while he answered his phone, then after watching him for a few steps, Calleigh turned around and went the opposite direction, so she could get to Sara.

When she got to her, Sara looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow. "So, good talk?"

There was a brightness in Calleigh that Sara hadn't seen in quite some time when she had answered her question. "You could say that."

Now more curious than ever, Sara asked again. "Why, what happened?"

"I got a friendship and a job offer."

She now looked shocked at the job offer part. "What, here?"

"No, Miami. He lives and works in Miami now."

Sara chuckled. "Well, talk about coming full circle." Calleigh chuckled back because that thought had crossed her mind too, then Sara continued. "So, what are you going to do?"

Calleigh just stood there looking at her friend with a smile before looking down at the business card in her hand.

* * *

AN: Find out if she's going to Miami next chapter. Please review.


	6. 1 month later

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: 1 month later

Once Calleigh woke up when her alarm went off, she turned it off with a yawn, then after she stretched, she got out of bed before getting ready for her first day working at the Miami-Dade CSI lab.

After a few days of consideration, she decided to go for it, so she called Horatio up and told him she had accepted the job offer, and even though she couldn't see his reaction in person, it sounded like he was happy with her decision.

Like she said multiple times, she knew it wasn't going to be easy, at least at first, but the thought of working side by side with him and seeing him everyday, sent a tingle down her spine. Plus, if she wanted to get to know him better, then what better way to do that then living in the same city as him while she still gets do the job she loves, so this opportunity seemed like it had lot more positives than negatives, even though that negative was a major one, but like Sara said, if the man she loved was happy, then she'll just suck it up and be the best friend she could be to him since it was better to have him in her life than not at all.

After pulling her vehicle in the parking lot at the lab, she took a few more seconds before getting out, then she walked toward the building before walking in once she got to the glass doors, the long red-haired receptionist greeted her and had asked what the purpose of her visit.

Calleigh smiled back. "Yes, I'm Calleigh Duquesne, and this is my first..."

The receptionist cuts her off with a smile and nod. "That's right, Mr. Caine said he was expecting you today." She then opened the bottom drawer to her desk and pulled out a gun with a holster and a badge before handing them to the blond. "Here is your gun, and temporary badge until we can get one with your picture."

Calleigh smiled as she took the items. "Thank you."

The red head nodded before telling her the directions to the break room, where she was sure Horatio would be with her shortly.

Calleigh nodded, but before she could take a step toward the direction she had to go, she heard his voice behind her, and it was just as good as the last few times she's heard it. "Calleigh." Calleigh turned around and they shared a smile before he continued. "I'm glad you are here."

"Me too."

"I'll walk you to the break room, and after I pass out the assignments to the team, I'll take you down so you can become acquitted with your ballistics lab."

Calleigh nodded with another smile. "Ok."

He gives her another smile back before taking her toward the break room.

Once they reached it, Horatio walks in and immediately calls for the other three team member's attention, while Calleigh stood in the doorway, just observing who she'll be working with, which was a Hispanic woman, who looked to be about a year younger than her, 5'7, slim with brown hair and brown eyes, and two men, one was a Latino, who stood about 6'0 and looked to be about a few years older than her, he hand an athletic build with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and the other man was a Cuban that stood an inch shorter than the other one, looked to be a few years younger than her, he also had an athletic build, but with short black hair and brown eyes.

Her silent observing was interrupted when the Latino guy walked up to her first and smiled at her with his hand out. "Hi Calleigh, I'm Jesse Cardoza."

Calleigh smiled polity at him as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Jesse."

He nodded with another smile before the other woman walked up to her and introduced her the same way Jesse did. "Hi Calleigh, I'm Natalia Boa Vista."

She responded in kind before meeting the third member, Eric Delko, and when they were done greeting one another, Horatio assigned Jesse and Natalia together on a case before giving Eric a solo, then once the team had left the room, Horatio looked at Calleigh with a smile. "Now, I'm sure the part you've been waiting for."

Well technically to Calleigh being by his side working with him was what she had been waiting for the last month, but seeing the ballistics lab was second, so she nodded with a smile. "You could say that again."

He chuckled, which went to her heart as she was following him toward the elevator at the end of the hall, then once they were in, he pressed the button that would take them down to the ballistics lab.

* * *

When she had seen her domain for the first time, she felt immediately at home, and couldn't wait to use her 'babies', but before she could, she needed the evidence that would allow her to do that, and that opportunity was in sight, when Horatio had gotten a call and had asked for her assistance if she was up to starting today, which she was all for that.

Once they arrived at their crime scene, an abandon warehouse, they walked in the building and headed right for the dead body, where the ME was already there, but before she could talk, Calleigh spoke in her southern accent as she looked down at the body. "Looks like gunshot wounds to the chest."

Which she couldn't help but be excited that her first case she gets to use her lab.

The Africa-American woman looked up at Calleigh and smiled at her. "You would be right, Honey. Hi, I'm Alexx Woods."

Alexx looked to be about Horatio's age, slim with brown eyes and brown hair that went just below the shoulder.

Calleigh smiled back with a nod. "Hi Alexx, I'm Calleigh Duquesne."

Horatio started to speak with a tilted head after a seconds pause. "What else can you tell us, Alexx?"

And just like that their first case together had officially started, and it was everything Calleigh had hoped for, and more, while working with him. They were practically clicking from the beginning, so job wise, she considered this a win, and she couldn't wait to call Sara and tell her about her day.

Now it was only a matter of time before she got the personal win too, at least that's what a part of her was still hoping for.

* * *

By the time the case was officially closed and their reports written, shift was over, and when she stepped in the break room the team was there except Horatio and Alexx.

They smiled at Calleigh, and she smiled back at them before Natalia asked. "So, how was your first day?"

"Not bad."

They nodded in understanding before Eric asked. "So, you sticking around?"

Calleigh smiled again. "If you'll have me, yes."

This time they smiled with nods before Jesse spoke. "Well, now that you are a official member of the team, how about coming to the bar with us? It's something we like to do a couple of times a week, sort of like a team bonding thing."

Natalia smirked while she spoke toward Calleigh. "Which, what he really means is 10% team bonding while the other percent is used for hitting on the women there."

As they chuckled, Jesse smirked at Eric. "I don't know why you are laughing, you do it too."

While another round of laughter was ending, Horatio walked into the room before Jesse asked. "H, you in for the bar?"

Horatio smiled with a nod. "Alright, I'll meet you guys there."

The guys and Natalia smiled and nodded before leaving the room so now only Calleigh and Horatio was left, and she looked at him questionably. "H?"

He gave her a soft smile, which she was beginning to think that smile was reserved only for her, before he answered. "Oh, it's a nickname they gave me, you are welcome to use it too."

Calleigh thought about for a second, and she had to admit she liked it, but it was something she assumed everybody, or at least most of them, called him that, and she wanted a nickname that only came from her, so she eventually shook her head before replying with a smile. "A nice thought, but I was kind of hoping to give you one myself, if you don't mind?"

The thought of Calleigh giving him a nickname sent a warm feeling through him, but then he mentally shook those thoughts away as he nodded with another smile. "I would like that, so try it anytime once you think of one."

After Calleigh nodded, they started walking out of the room, and they were halfway toward the exit of the lab when Calleigh asked after clearing her throat. "Will Lacey be joining us?"

She had to mentally prepare on watching them if that was the case, but she was a little surprised when he had shook his head. "Actually, she won't be back in Miami until next week."

"Back?"

He nodded before replying after clearing his throat. "When I moved here, she stayed in New York for her job and we both agreed to do the long distance thing until we got married, then she would either transfer or find another job, depending on what she had to do."

Calleigh nodded in understanding, but deep down she couldn't stop her heart from skipping a few beats because the thought of, in a way, having Horatio to herself without witnessing any scenes with those two was relief to her eyes. She just couldn't help but feel that way.

After a short pause while they walked outside, putting their sunglasses on in the process, he asked, changing the subject. "So, how was your first day?"

In Calleigh's mind she thought 'well after what you just told me it was better than expected.' But out loud she replied. "It was really good, I think I'm going to do just fine here, Thank you for offering me the job."

They stop at her vehicle first, and he gave her that beautiful smile again as he replied softly with his head tilted. "Thank you for accepting it, and I also believe you'll do great here. I can see you'll go far, today was only the beginning."

A smile and another thank you later, they parted ways so they could drive to the bar to meet the rest of the group, and while Calleigh was driving, the smile was still on her face, now she knew it was going to be a very good first week.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	7. 1 week later

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapters 7: 1 week later

Calleigh knew that when she woke up, her morning would be great, and her afternoon, while not happy someone died, knew that would great too.

But no matter how much she mentally prepared for what was coming today, it still hurt when it was the end of shift and Lacey had showed up at the lab, and she of all people saw their reunion hug and kiss on the cheeks.

When Horatio saw Calleigh walking up their way with her things since they were close to the doors to the exit, Horatio pulled back from Lacey, and Lacey turned around and saw Calleigh too, so she gave her a little smile. "Hi, Calleigh Dequinn?"

Before Horatio could correct her, Calleigh does it first with a polite smile, even though her insides felt anything but. "It's Duquesne."

"Oh, that's right, sorry."

As Calleigh waved it off, the rest of the team walked up to them and Eric asked. "Hey everybody, bar today?"

Calleigh nodded and was already walking out of the door, she felt like she could use a drink right now.

The rest of them looked at Horatio and Lacey, before Lacey nodded with a smile. "Sure, if it's ok with Horatio."

Horatio nodded with a small smile. "Alright, let's go."

A part of him was wondering if this was such a great idea since he felt the tension in both Calleigh few seconds earlier.

The rest of them nodded with smiles as they walked out of the lab so they could head to the bar.

* * *

While they were all sitting at the table on their first rounds of drinks, Lacey had taken a sip of hear beer as she asked Calleigh with a smile. "How has your first week been, Calleigh?"

In Calleigh's mind she couldn't help but think 'it was better before you showed up.' Then she mentally shook her head, not knowing to be that mean, before replying after clearing her throat. "It's been great."

She nodded, but before she could continue, Calleigh had her last drink before she stood up. "I'm going to get another one, anybody else?"

Eric and Jesse accepted the offer while the rest of them declined before Calleigh walked to the front of the bar, and after a couple of minutes, Jesse smirked as he looked toward the bar. "Well, it looks like Calleigh is the one hitting on someone this time."

They all looked toward the bar as Natalia smirked back when she saw Calleigh and a guy, who was a little under 6'0, with short dark hair, brown eyes and athletic build, she was talking to were laughing. "I think it looks mutual."

As Lacey commented that it was nice Calleigh was getting a personal life, Horatio tried to stop the uncomfortable feeling in his gut as he was watching the scene unfold, then he cleared his throat before standing up from his chair. "Excuse me." Before he headed toward the restroom, which he did need to go, but it was also to stop seeing that.

When he showed up a few minutes later, and noticed that Calleigh and the guy was gone, he asked. "Where is Calleigh?"

Eric couldn't help but smirk. "I think someone's getting lucky tonight."

Horatio mentally frowned, he didn't see her as that type, as Lacey stood up from her seat with a smile. "I think we should head out too."

Horatio gave her a little smile before pulling out his wallet, but the guys waved it off and said they'll take care of it, and after a thank you and goodnight, Horatio and Lacey left the bar.

* * *

Later that evening

After walking on the walkway at the park together, Calleigh and the guy she just met had stopped at her vehicle, then she smiled at him and spoke. "Thanks for a wonderful evening, Daniel."

When she realized she couldn't handle seeing Horatio and Lacey anymore, she needed to get out of the bar, so when this new guy asked if she wanted to get out of there, she couldn't pass it up.

All they did was talk and walk at the park, but she had a nice time, he was a really nice guy.

Daniel nodded with a smile in return "You know what your team was thinking when you left the bar with me, right?"

Calleigh chuckled with a nod back. "Yeah, probably, at least two of the guys, but I can't help it if they sometimes have a one track mind."

He chuckled. "True." Then he cleared his throat and asked. "So, can we do this again? I would really like to."

A part of Calleigh knew she should say no because of how she felt about Horatio, but the other part really wanted to see what could happen. Besides, Horatio has a personal life, why couldn't she, so she cleared her throat before nodding. "Ok, I'll let you know."

"Sounds good, bye Calleigh."

"Bye Daniel."

After one more smile at one another, Daniel stepped away so she could get into her vehicle before he headed for his.

* * *

Before things could take a passionate route, Horatio pulled back and shook his head. "I'm sorry Lace, but..."

She shook it off with a smile as she cupped his cheek. "It's ok, I'm still a little tired from the flight anyways, it felt like it went on forever." Horatio gave her a little smile and nod before she asked. "How about a movie, then?"

"Ok."

After she nodded, she gets up from the couch and goes to the small DVD collection that they had as Horatio got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to get a couple of water bottles, and after he sat back down on the couch, she sits back down next to him.

Then once the movie started Horatio couldn't really concentrate on it because his mind kept going back, where it had been since leaving the bar, to seeing Calleigh and that guy.

* * *

"So, what does this Daniel guy do?"

Calleigh gets a smile on her face as she sat down on the couch with the phone up to her ear. "A firefighter."

"And is he as cute as that sounds."

Calleigh chuckled with a nod, even though Sara couldn't see her before speaking. "You can very well say that."

There was a slight pause before Sara asked. "But?"

Calleigh couldn't help but shake her head, Sara definitely knew her well enough to know there was a but coming. "But, as good looking as he is and as nice as he seems, it doesn't change how I feel about Horatio." She sighed again as she continued, her tone was a little soft and quiet. "He looks happy, Sara, and I don't want to get in the way of that and I'm trying really hard to be the supportive friend, but what else I'm I suppose to do? Continue to wait, and miss out on something that could be great?"

This time Sara sighed in sympathy, not envying her situation at all, before replying. "Ok, it isn't like you are going to up and marry this new guy tomorrow."

Calleigh chuckled. "Well, no, that would be a little insane."

"Then I think, if you two are on the same page, maybe you guys should see what happens. Like you said, Horatio looks happy, but should that mean you have to be miserable? Why can't you have a personal life too?"

Calleigh sighed one more time. "I know you're right, and unless things change, I got to live my life the best that I can."

"You're right Cal, and know that no matter what, I'm behind you, always."

"I know, Sara." After a moments pause Calleigh cleared her throat before asking. "So, enough of my now sticky situation, has anything changed on your front of things?"

Sara chuckled, knowing exactly what she was talking about, before answering. "No, but I do feel our communication has turned a little personal, I've actually learned a few new things about him."

As Calleigh continued to hear Sara talk about her communication with Grissom, she was genuinely happy for her, but she couldn't help but think her life was about to get more complicated than she ever thought.

* * *

AN: A little detour, but don't worry, they'll get there soon. Please be patient and Please review.


	8. Stickier Situation

AN: Hope you're happy to get two chapters in one day. Thank you for the continued support.

* * *

Chapter 8: Stickier Situation

2 months later

After shift

When the group, which included Daniel and Lacey, was at the bar, Lacey happily made the announcement that they had finally set a date and it was in 3 weeks, which they all congratulated them on the happy news.

Of course Calleigh was a little less enthusiastic about it, but she really meant it.

After a little time later, Natalia and Jesse were playing darts and Eric was playing pool with Lacey, while Horatio was at the bar ordering another pitcher of beer as Calleigh and Daniel were still sitting at the table.

They took their last sips of the beer that had before Daniel placed his hand on top of hers and smiled. "Calleigh, these last two months have been great."

Calleigh nodded. "Yes, they have."

"But as great as they have been, I've been thinking about changing something in our relationship the last couple of days."

Calleigh's heart started to race as she cleared her throat. "Daniel I..."

But he cuts her off with a smile. "I would like us to be exclusive. I know we agreed that we could see other people, but I haven't and I'm not really interested in it either."

She sat there still a little stunned because of what she thought he was going to say, then she cleared her throat before speaking. "For the record, I haven't either." He smiled with his eyes bright as she continued. "But Daniel, can I have a little time?"

Daniel wouldn't lie and say that didn't hurt, but he respected her choice, so he nodded after clearing his throat. "Yeah, that's ok." She was going to explain, knowing deep down it did hurt him, while trying to not lie through the whole thing, but he held up his hand while softly squeezing her other. "You don't need to explain, it's ok, I understand." Then he leaned toward her and whispered. "Just know it doesn't change my side of things, I'll wait until you're ready, remember that."

Calleigh nodded with a small smile. "I will."

He nodded back, and after a kiss on the cheek, he gets up before excusing himself so he could use the restroom.

When she was alone, she sighed as she looked down at her almost empty glass, she was right two months ago, her life was becoming sticker by the minute.

She was in love with one man, and while not loving the other one, had started developing strong feelings for him, which that one wanted to have an exclusive relationship with her. She knew she couldn't lie to him forever, especially now that he wanted a more committed relationship, but what was she suppose to do?

Before her thoughts could continue, she was interrupted when a soft voice was heard, the one that she could never get out of her head. "You ok, Calleigh?"

Calleigh looked up from her glass to see Horatio sitting down at the table across from her and she nodded with a smile. "I'm fine Horatio."

He nodded, then after looking down at his glass he looked at Calleigh again and asked. "You happy, Calleigh?" She wasn't expecting that question, so she sat there a little shocked by it, which was mostly because she didn't know why he had asked that, but when she didn't answer right away, he cleared his throat before speaking again. "If I overstepped, then I'm..."

Calleigh cuts him off with a smile. "We are friends, Horatio, and friends ask that, it's ok," Then she cleared her throat as she nodded, even though her heart wanted to say something else. "And yes, I am."

He gave her a small smile back. "Then I'm happy for you Calleigh."

With the smile still on her face she nodded again. "I'm happy for you too Horatio, congratulations on setting a date."

As he nodded, Daniel had walked back to the table, interrupting their moment, then he asked while looking at Calleigh. "You ready, I have to start shift."

She nodded, then after taking the last drink of her beer, she sets her glass down and spoke toward Horatio. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After Daniel said goodnight to him, him and Calleigh had left the table while Horatio watched her walk away with a heavy heart, feeling now that things couldn't change because Calleigh was happy.

* * *

The next morning

Calleigh was on her couch at home drinking her morning coffee before she had to get ready for work when her cell phone rang from the end table, so she sets her coffee cup down on the coaster and picked up her phone, then after seeing who was calling her, she looked confused as she answered it. "Sara, what are you doing up? You still have a few hours before your shift starts."

With her working days, just like Calleigh, Sara should have still been asleep.

But before Sara could speak though, Calleigh heard something in the background before asking. "Wait a minute, are you at an airport?"

"Yeah, I was calling to let you know I'm going to be in Vegas for a day or two. Grissom called and asked me to investigate one of his team members, so I might be too busy to call."

Calleigh was going to say something teasing about her best friend's visit, but the tone on Sara's voice told her that it was a serious matter, so she didn't go there. Instead, she just nodded, even though Sara couldn't see her, and replied. "Of course, just call when you can, and good luck out there."

"Thanks." After another announcement came through, Sara got back on the phone a few seconds later. "I'll talk to you later, I have to go."

"Ok, bye Sara."

"Bye Cal."

After Calleigh hung up, she looked at her clock on the living room wall and thought it was time to get ready for her, so she got up from her couch, picking up her coffee cup in the process before walking to her room, while wondering if her day was going to be excited as she thought Sara's would be.

* * *

When Calleigh had arrived at the lab, she went to her domain to drop her things off in her office and to check on things down there before going to the break room, where everybody was there except Horatio, but it wasn't long before he arrived and handed out the assignment sheets.

Once everybody had theirs and was out of the room, Calleigh looked over at him and asked. "What's ours?"

"I had receive an anonymous tip."

She nodded as she stood up from her seat. "Alright, let's go."

After getting her kit they met one another at the vehicle before Horatio got into the driver's seat while Calleigh got into the passenger seat before he drove them to their crime scene, which despite the new developments in each other's personal lives, it was comfortable, more comfortable than they could have imagined.

When Horatio pulled in front of a one story house in a nice looking neighborhood, Calleigh looked over at him and asked. "You sure this is right?"

Horatio nodded as he pulled out a piece of paper with the address on it and handed it to her, and even though she wasn't as acquainted with the city as much as he was, she knew they were in the correct place, so she handed the paper back to him as she opened her door. "Well, we are here, we might as well check it out."

He nodded as he got out of his vehicle too, then after Calleigh had grabbed her kit from the back, they walked towards the walk way to the white painted house with a perfect lawn, a flower bed and few bushes near the front of the house.

When they got to the front door, Calleigh knocked a few times, but when no one answered, Horatio decided to look through the nearest window, and once he did, which was a few feet from Calleigh, he saw what looked like a dead body in plain view in the living room, so he called out. "We have a dead body."

Calleigh nodded and instead of using force yet, she puts her hand on the door knob and started to turn it to see if it was locked first, and it wasn't, so she said. "It's unlocked."

But as she was opening the door more, she heard Horatio's voice as he was running toward her. "Calleigh, wait, there's a bomb!"

Right as he said that, he took Calleigh by the waist, making her gasp in shock and drop her kit, then he took them as far from the house as he could before dropping them on the grass and coving her body with his as the house blew up behind them.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Getting closer that moment, I'm sure you are all waiting for.


	9. Close Call

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Close Call

Once the debris and glass had stopped flying, Horatio moved, which he winced because his shoulder was now in pain from the hard landing, before he asked while touching Calleigh's shoulder. "Calleigh, you ok?"

Still shocked on what just happened, Calleigh cleared her throat and nodded. "Uh...Yeah, I'm fine, you?"

He gets into a sitting position, looking towards the house, or what use to resemble a house while he replied. "Shoulder is a little sore, but other than that, yeah."

When she got into a sitting position, he turned to look at her and gasped a little while placing his hand on her cheek, not even thinking about the movement. "You have a cut on your forehead."

Ignoring the sparks that was flying all over her body at his hand touching her cheek, she moved her hand up to her hairline on the left side and winced as she touched the small cut, and despite the intense situation they were just in, she couldn't help but smirk. "Well, it's a good thing you tackled me to the ground, or this cut would have been the least of my problems."

He mentally winced a little as his heart started speeding at the thought of more than her getting a cut, and as it became silent between them they couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes, showing one another how scared they were.

They were brought back to reality a few seconds later when they heard one of the neighbors from next door asking if they were alright before hearing the sirens of the ambulance and fire trucks.

Horatio cleared his throat as he finally removed his hand from her cheek, making her miss his touch the minute it happened, then he stood up. "You should get that checked out."

She waves it off. "I'm fine."

But when she stood up, she felt a little dizzy, so Horatio reached out and took a hold of her shoulders so she wouldn't fall down before he continued in a soft voice but his eyes were showing he wasn't messing around. "Please Calleigh, get checked out, don't make me pull rank here."

"Ok, but only if you get your shoulder checked out."

He was about to speak, but was interrupted when they heard Daniel's voice as he was running up to her in his firefighter suit. "Oh my god, Calleigh, are you ok?"

Horatio finally released her shoulders, both missing the warmness and closeness, before Calleigh turned to look at Daniel, which made his breath hitch in his throat when he saw the cut as he cupped her cheek, and she had felt the difference from when Horatio had done the same thing just a few moments earlier.

She mentally shook that thought off as she spoke in a reassuring tone. "I'm fine Daniel."

He nodded but asked. "But you are still going to get checked out, right?"

Before Calleigh could speak, Horatio does it for her. "She is, why don't you take her to the ambulance."

Calleigh shook her head at Daniel. "No, you should do your job."

He gave her a soft smile and said. "My team can do it, right now you're more important, come on."

Calleigh nodded, knowing the longer she protested the longer he wouldn't leave her side so he couldn't do his job sooner, then after she shared a look with Horatio, she walked with Daniel to go to the ambulance.

Horatio watched for a few seconds before looking at the mess that was the house as the other firefighters were trying to put the fire out, and sighed. It looked like this case was a lot messier than he thought.

He was just glad Calleigh was alright because he wouldn't know what he would have done if he never saw her, or her smile, or hear her laugh ever again.

* * *

After Shift

Once the case was a officially closed, Calleigh took her report up to Horatio's office, and after she was in front of the closed door, she knocked and waited, then when he said to come in, she opened the door and gave him a little smile when he looked up at her. "I'm done."

He nodded and held out his hand for the report, so she walked into the room and stopped in front of his desk before handing it to him, and after setting it down on his desk, he looked up at the small butterfly bandage she had on the cut with a worried look on his face.

She gave him another soft smile and said. "You heard the paramedic, I had to take it easy, which I did, and I'm going to continue to do so when I leave here, so I'm fine. Now, how is your shoulder, did you get that checked out?"

It was still sore throughout the case, but he managed through the pain, something that wasn't new to him.

When he had looked down at his desk after she had asked that, she shook her head with a small chuckle. "Of course you haven't." Then she sighed and started to speak in a more serious tone. "Horatio..."

But he cuts her off when he looked up at her again. "It was fine, I promise if it had been more serious than soreness, I would have gotten it checked out."

Seeing he was telling the truth, she nodded before replying softly. "Alright, I just want you to be ok."

Seeing the worry in her eyes, he nodded again. "And I am, so don't worry."

The next words that came out of her mouth, she didn't even think about them. "I can't help it, and nothing you say will change that."

As they continued to look into each other's eyes as it became silent, their hearts started to race, both wanting to say something what was in their hearts, but a few seconds later their moment was interrupted when Horatio's phone started to ring.

She cleared her throat before she spoke again. "I'll let you get that, enjoy your evening, Horatio."

He picked up his phone with a small smile. "You too, Calleigh."

After one more strong look between them, Calleigh turned around, and just as she got to the door, she heard him say Hi to Lacey.

Once she was out of his office, she walked down the stairs before heading toward the elevator so she could go back down to her lab, but was stopped just before she got there by Jesse. "Hey, Cal, you want to go out with us tonight?"

Calleigh turned around to look at her other team members and shook her head with a smile. "Sorry guys, not tonight."

They nodded in understanding before Eric smirked. "So, you have a hot date tonight then?"

She smirked back. "Yeah, with my bathtub." Before someone else could say anything, she continued with a smile. "And before another comment comes out of one of you guys, I'll be alone."

Daniel did want to come over tonight, but Calleigh could tell he was exhausted because he had a few more fires to put out today, so after reassuring him that she was really ok, he relented and agreed to have dinner some other time.

Once they stopped chuckling at that, Natalia spoke, getting a little more serious than the guys were. "I'm glad you are ok."

"Thank you, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

After they nodded and said the same thing, the three of them started walking toward the exit of the building before Calleigh pressed the elevator door button, then got in with a sigh once it opened, ready to have a nice quiet night soaking in her bathtub so she could try to forget about the events of today's case.

* * *

Later that night

One long soak in the bathtub and a couple of hours later, Calleigh had been sitting up in bed reading when Sara had called, and after their normal greeting, Calleigh told her what had happened today when she had asked if anything exciting went down.

When she was done, there was a long pause before Sara finally spoke after clearing her throat. "Wow, so it really could have been any one of you guys?"

The suspect had rigged the house to blow when someone had opened the door, which his target was CSI's and he didn't care who it was, he just wanted some to die, which he was very angry when it wasn't accomplished, and it also turned out the body that Horatio saw through the window wasn't a real one, everything was set up.

"Yep."

"Well, I'm glad you two are you ok."

"Thanks, me too." Then Calleigh started to sniffle. "I just don't know what I would have done if something more than a sore shoulder would have happened to him." Sara heard the sniffle and she reassured Calleigh that he was just fine, and after Calleigh shook off the sadness she asked. "So, what's going on at your end, did you finish the investigation?"

Sara sighed before replying. "I did, and I don't like that I have to turn in the report on what I know."

"Not good news, huh?"

"Nope, I just know how much Grissom likes the team he has, and if he has to let one go, it will devastate him."

Calleigh sighed now, knowing how much this was hurting her before replying. "But you know you have to, someone broke the rules and you can't just sweep that under the rug just because it is someone from Grissom's team."

"I know I have a job to do, so don't worry, I'm not crossing over to the dark side."

Calleigh chuckled a little. "That's good to hear." After a short pause, she continued. "So call me when you get back to San Francisco so I know you got home alright."

"Well do, that will probably be sometime tomorrow afternoon, though."

"Ok, goodnight Sar."

"Goodnight, Cal."

After they hung up, she places her phone on the nightstand before she placed her book there too, then after turning out her lamp, she laid down and closed her eyes, falling asleep not long after, which all she could dream about was Horatio's concerned look and the warmness of his touch.

* * *

AN: You don't want to miss the next chapter, I promise. Please review.


	10. Realization

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I think you'll like this chapter, or at least I hope.

* * *

Chapter 10: Realization

3 weeks later

"I'm sorry we can't spend Thanksgiving together."

Calleigh sighed a little as she was talking on her phone while packing a to-go bag. "I know, but I understand, you are in a new city and you feel like you have to prove something to them."

After Sara had conducted her investigation, Grissom had asked her to stay and work there, and after weighing the pros and cons, she figured there was more pros, so she decided to take him up on the offer, and through their conversations so far, Calleigh felt that she had made the right choice because her friend sounded a little happier, and that's all that mattered to her.

But on the downside of moving to a new city and working with a new team, especially when it came to someone like Sara, and all she knew was the boss, she felt she had to prove to the rest of the team that she got there on merit not because she had a friendship with him, so she had to break the news to Calleigh that she couldn't come to Miami for Thanksgiving, which she was ok with that because the plans weren't set in stone of her coming anyway, it just would have been nice to see her. Plus, she ended up making plans herself.

"Yeah, I know, me and my dedication, huh?"

Calleigh chuckled as she zipped up her bag. "It's who you are Sara, don't change. We'll eventually get our schedules right so we can see one another again."

"Aww, thank you Calleigh..."

Sara was going to say something else, but was cut off when she heard Calleigh shout toward the door saying that she would be right there, and right as Calleigh got back on the phone, Sara smirked. "Is that a Mr. Daniel Myers taking you away for the day?"

Calleigh chuckled as she walked into the living room with her bag. "As a matter of fact it is."

Daniel had asked if she would join him on his trip to Jacksonville for Thanksgiving to meet his family, and she was a little hesitant before he had promised he would make sure to get her back in plenty of time for Horatio's wedding which was suppose to be the next day, so she agreed, even though she was still having doubts, considering how they seemed to be on two different pages when it came to their relationship. He just looked so excited when he asked that she couldn't turn him down.

"Well, then I'll let you go, have a good evening."

"You too, Sara, be safe out there."

"I will, bye."

"Bye."

She hung up her phone and places it in her pocket before opening the door and becoming face to face with Daniel, who had a bright smile on his face. "Ready?"

Calleigh nodded with a smile of her own, although not as bright, as she nodded. "Yeah, just let me make sure nothing is turned on, and I'll be right there." He nodded and took her bag from her.

Once she made sure nothing was on and the windows were locked, she walked out of her apartment and made it to the parking lot, where Daniel was waiting for her, and after helping her in the vehicle, he got into the driver's seat before starting the vehicle and driving them away.

* * *

Later that night

After she had met his family and eventually had a meal with them, she stepped outside for some air, but in doing that, where she was alone and didn't have to hide behind a mask, she let her thoughts wander, and they eventually went to four days ago when she had asked Horatio for the short notice time off so she could come up here.

 _Flashback_

 _Four days ago_

 _After shift, Calleigh took a breath as she stopped in front of Horatio's office, then once she knocked and she heard a come in from him, she did just that before they shared a small smile with one another._

 _"So, what can I do for you, ma'am."_

 _She smiled a little wider at that before stopping in front of his desk. "I know this is short notice, but Daniel had just asked this last night. He wants me to go with him up to Jacksonville for Thanksgiving."_

 _Calleigh then saw a frown and the look in his eyes, which was only there for a split second, but it still nearly knocked her down, before he cleared his throat and asked. "So, you won't be here for the wedding?"_

 _"He promised me he would get me back in time for it, your friend shouldn't miss the best of day of his life, and I don't intend to."_

 _Horatio slowly smiled with a nod. "Alright, you can have the time off."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _After another long look, Calleigh turned around and left his office._

 _End of Flashback_

The look on his face when she told him that she was leaving, sent a strong emotion through her and she started to sniffle, which unfortunately someone else heard.

"Calleigh, you ok?"

She quickly wiped her tear away and nodded as she looked back over her shoulder. "I'm fine, Daniel."

Then she turned her head back around and placed her hands on the front porch railing while he sighed and walked up to her. "One of the things that I really like about you, is your honesty, and while I don't doubt you've been honest with me from the start, there is something you've been holding back, and now I think I understand why."

Calleigh looked over at him. "Daniel..."

But he cuts her off with a small smile. "You are in love with Horatio." As Calleigh sniffled again Daniel moved his hand so it was covering hers. "I'm not mad because truth be told, I didn't mind being your distraction the last three months, I mean how can I not, look at you." He cupped her cheek with his other hand, making her sniffle even more with a short sob as he continued softly. "But I can't be that anymore because we are on completely different pages here, and I can't put my heart more on the line then it already is."

"I know, and I am so sorry Daniel, you have to know that I do feel something for you and it is strong."

"I know that, but it doesn't come nearly as strong as what you feel for him." Calleigh looked down a second later, which only confirmed it for him, then he cleared his throat before continue. "Then you need to tell him."

Calleigh shook her head as she looked up at him. "I can't, he's getting married tomorrow."

"To a woman he may love, but isn't in love with." She looked at him with wide-eyes as he continued. "I see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching. He's in love with you too, Calleigh."

Calleigh shook her head again as she wiped a few tears off her cheek. "No, he would have told me."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Would he have, though?"

She looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, why haven't you told him how you feel?"

"Because his happiness means everything to me." He nodded, waiting patiently as he watched her work it out in her head, which she got it after a short pause before speaking in a shocked tone. "And my happiness means everything to him." Then she gasped as she thought of that night 3 weeks ago when he had asked if she was happy, and once he got his answer, or thought it was the truth, he thought he was doing the right thing. "Oh my god!"

Daniel nodded with another small smile. "You guys have been putting, what you thought was the truth, each others happiness above anything else, which is very admirable. But what you two are really wishing for is being with one another because that's where your happiness truly lies."

She cups his cheek and spoke with tears in her eyes. "Daniel, I'm so..."

He cuts her off as he removed his hand from her cheek and pulled his keys out of his pocket. "Go get him, finally be with the man you love."

"I can't take..."

He placed the keys in her free hand. "Go, I'll find another way back to Miami."

She tightened the hold on the keys before telling him one more thing. "Daniel Myers, you are a wonderful man, and if things could have been different I would have felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have spent my life with you. I don't regret a single moment I've shared with you. Now, I hope you find a woman that is worthy of your love, because you deserve it and more."

She brought his head down towards her and kissed his cheek, then after she pulled back they shared one more small smile before she turned from him and rushed down the couple of stairs from the porch before running to his vehicle so she could leave.

He watched until she was gone before sighing as he walked back inside.

He knew he was doing the right thing, the only thing he could have done, but as much as it hurt, he just wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

* * *

Morning

It seemed the moment Calleigh had left Daniel's parents house, things started to turn against her. She ended up in a huge traffic jam on the highway because of a wreck that lasted hours before she could get anywhere. Then once she finally got out of that, heavy rain made her extra cautious on the road for awhile.

But none of that wasn't going to make her give up, because if what Daniel said was true, which the more she thought about it, the more she believed it, she would be finally getting everything she ever wanted.

However, when she arrived back in Miami and drove to the church where the ceremony was suppose to be held at, there were no vehicles in the parking lot, no sign of anything that resembled a wedding had been here or was going to be, and her heart broke while thinking maybe they had the wedding earlier than planned and she was too late.

She sniffled before deciding on going to the beach so she could hear and look at the waves, and once she got there and out of the vehicle, she walked on the beach, and just before hitting the shoreline, she just stood there and closed her eyes letting the sound of the waves sooth and calm her aching heart, but she was interrupted a few minutes later by a voice she wasn't expecting. "Calleigh, what are you doing here?"

She mentally gasped in shock as she turned around to look at the man that was making her heart race, even more than usual. "Horatio I..." She trailed off on what she was going to say before she finished softly, she just couldn't say it, despite everything in her was screaming at her to. "I'm sorry I missed your wedding."

Horatio shook his head with a small smile. "Don't be, you can't miss something that never started."

* * *

AN: Ducaine time next Chapter? I guess you'll have to wait and see. Please review.


	11. The Start Of Something Beautiful

AN: Thank you for the reviews, sorry about the delay, here is the next chapter, time to rejoice Ducaine Fans!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Start Of Something Beautiful

Calleigh looked at him with shock. "Why? What happened?"

Which she was secretly hoping one of the reasons was that Daniel was right about Horatio loving her.

He took a breath before speaking softly again. "To be honest, it shouldn't have gotten as far as it did because we may love one another, but we are both in love with other people."

She paused, even though her heart was racing when he said both of them, for a second before asking. "Andrew?"

She remembered how Lacey and Andrew looked at one another when they weren't in mixed company, and she always wondered if they just completely wanted to ignore how they looked at one another, or didn't actually see it, but a few seconds later she got her answer.

He gave her a small smile with a nod. "It turns out they both been hiding how they feel for one another for years. They were just too scared to admit it until they thought it was too late."

She nodded in understanding, then she spoke softly. "Horatio...I..."

He cuts her off as he moved closer to her, making her heart speed up even more. "Am I too late to tell you how I really feel? Too late to..."

She cuts him off this time as she shook her head with a sniffle. "No, you are not too late, you could never be too late."

He gave her a smile and cupped her cheek, making her silently gasp at the unexpected move that sent every nerve of her body on alert. "What you said five years ago about me pushing what we shared out of my mind, was wrong. It was so far from truth because I never forgot it or how I felt about it, or how I felt about you, my heart never let me forget it." Calleigh started to have tears in her eyes as he continued. "And I'm sorry it has taken me this long to tell you, but I'm telling you now, I'm in love with you Calleigh, and I'm pretty sure it's been there since that night I met you."

Calleigh started to sniffle again as she placed her hand on top of his that was on her cheek before she smiled as she shyly replied. "I'm in love with you too Horatio, and I know it's been there since the night I met you."

As they looked into each other's eyes, finally showing each other exactly how they felt without hiding an ounce back, making them silently gasp at the sight, before he started to lean down while whispering. "Will you ever forgive me for waiting this long?"

They pressed their foreheads together as she smirked. "I might forgive you sooner rather than later if you do one thing for me."

"Oh, and what's that?"

She moved her hand from his before cupping his cheek and whispering. "Kiss me."

He pulls his forehead back a little so he could look into her green eyes again, then he slowly smiled as he brought her closer to him. "If that's what the ma'am wants, who am I to deny her wish."

As their heads moved closer to one another, she whispered one more time. "My secret wish."

They stopped before their lips touched for a split second, but when their lips did finally touch, they poured everything they had felt in that one kiss, which turned into a couple more, wanting to show one another that there were no doubts on where their hearts truly lie.

When they finally pulled back, they place their foreheads together to get their air back, and once he got his back first, he asked. "Did your secret wish live up to the expectations?"

She pulled back so she could look into his shinning blue eyes before smiling and cupping his cheek again. "That and more, handsome."

"Handsome? Is that my new nickname from you."

She nodded as her smile got a little bigger. "I've been sitting on it for weeks, but I wasn't sure how you would take it, considering our situation."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, now that our situation has changed, don't hold back on it, I like it."

"Ok, handsome, now what? What happens next."

He thinks about it for a second before he unwraps his arms from her waist and holds out his hand. "How about walking and talking until the sun goes down, I hear we are good with talking."

She chuckled as she slipped her fingers though his with a nod. "I hear the same thing."

He smiled back, and as they walked a little closer to the ocean, he asked. "So, what happened with Daniel? Do I need to worry about him coming after me?"

She chuckled again while shaking her head before they have eye contact as she told him. "He told me to come to you, he let me go so I can finally have my true happiness."

His eyes sparkled as he commented/smirked. "Did I ever tell you I really like that guy?"

Calleigh raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Horatio heard the unconvincing tone, so he chuckled before nodding. "Ok, maybe I didn't like him just a little." Then they stopped walking so he could wrap his arms around her waist and hold her closer again as he finished. "But that was because he was with the woman I love."

As he kissed her forehead, she wrapped her arms around his waist with another smile. "Well, now you don't have to worry about that because I'm with you and I'm not going anywhere."

He kissed her forehead again before whispering against it. "I'm glad."

She nodded as he pulled back, then after a short pause, they continued to walk and talk about everything, anything, and at times, nothing at all, just enjoying this time with one another, mostly because they finally got to be completely free and open on how they felt towards one another.

* * *

Later that night

After watching the sunset, they left the beach and he took her to a place so they could finally eat something, finally realizing how hungry they actually were, then he drove them back to where they had been all day so she could pick up Daniel's vehicle.

When they stopped at the driver's side of the other vehicle after getting out of his, they looked at each other with smiles on their faces, truly happy about everything that happened today. Then she cleared her throat and started to speak. "We need to start taming this happiness look, or the team is going to know what's going on."

He nodded as he cupped her cheek. "Calleigh, it isn't that..."

Calleigh cuts him off as she placed her hand on top of his that was on her cheek. "I know you're not ashamed, it's wanting our privacy and not risking our jobs, I get it, and I'm fine with it, for as long as you want." She did lose a smile a little. "I just don't want it hide it from them forever."

He shook his head with a smile. "It won't be, I promise. I just want to keep this between us for the time being." He brought her closer to her as he smirked a little. "Call me a shellfish, but I want you all to myself right now."

She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I would never call you shellfish, but you would have to call me the same thing, because I want that too."

His smile got a little wider as he leaned down and they kissed softly, but still with the passion as their first kiss, then when they pulled back, she took a breath as she whispered. "But I do have to tell someone."

He pulled back a second later and nodded, already knowing who she was thinking of. "Sara?"

She nodded in return, then started explaining. "It's just we tell each other everything, and I..."

Horatio cuts her off with another smile. "It's ok, I understand. She's your best friend and I would never ask you to keep something this important from her, so if you have to/need to tell her, then go ahead. If you trust her, then I trust her."

Not even hesitating, she replied. "I trust her with my life."

"Ok."

She brought him closer to her again. "Thank you." Before their lips touched one another again, this time it was short, but still had the same affect as the other's they had shared today.

When they pulled back they placed their foreheads against one another again and sighed, not ready to let one another go, but knew they had to, so a few minutes later, he speaks. "I should let you go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

She pulled back with another nod and smile. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night, Calleigh."

"You too, Handsome."

His twinkled at the nickname before he whispered. "Love you."

"Love you too."

After one more look, they finally released one another, and only when he saw her get into the vehicle and drive away, did he walk to his vehicle and get in before he drove away to his place, happy where his life was at now. He'll never stop caring for Lacey, but Calleigh was his heart and future, and that's really how it should have been for a long time now.

* * *

Once Calleigh made it back to her place, she took a shower and changed into some comfortable clothes before picking up her phone and hitting speed dial #2, but when all she got was a voicemail recording, she smiled as she started speaking. "Hey Sar, it's me, I just wanted to tell you something, but I guess that can wait, call when you can and I hope everything is alright, bye."

After she hung up, she grabbed her book from the coffee table before walking toward her bedroom so she could enjoy a relaxing evening before going to sleep, excited/happy about what the future could hold.

* * *

AN: Hope it was worth the wait. More to come. Please review.


	12. The next morning

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: The next morning

Calleigh had just washed her coffee cup in the kitchen sink when there was a knock on the door, so after she placed her now clean coffee cup on the kitchen counter, she walked into the living room and grabbed a set of keys before walking toward the door.

When she opened it, Daniel and her shared a small smile before it became awkward for a couple of seconds, not sure how else to greet one another post-everything that had happened, until he held out his arms. "Well, just because we aren't a couple anymore doesn't mean we can't hug, right?"

Calleigh smiled softly at him as she took a step toward him before giving him a hug. "Of course not."

When they pulled back from the hug a few seconds later, she hands him the keys to his vehicle before asking. "You want to come in for a cup of coffee?"

He shook his head while taking the keys from her. "No thank you, I better go."

She nodded in understanding before he turned to leave, but before he took a few steps, she spoke again. "Daniel. "When he turned to her she continued. "Truly, thank you for everything."

He gave her a soft smile as he asked. "So, I take it everything went well?"

Which he really didn't have to ask because she didn't look sad at all, we'll maybe a little, considering what happened between the two of them, but overall, she didn't look like someone who didn't get who she wanted.

"It did."

"Then, congratulations. I wish you both the best."

"Thank you again, but you know that doesn't mean we can't hang out anymore."

He gave her another small smile as he replied. "I know, and I hope eventually we can be those type of ex's who can hang out, but at the moment, I don't think I can."

He just knew it would hurt to see her and Horatio acting like a couple right now, and Calleigh nodded in understanding. "Ok, but know if you ever need to talk about anything, I'll be around."

"You too, bye Calleigh, be safe out there."

"You too, Bye, Daniel."

After one more smile, he turned and walked away, and she watched him until he was out of sight before she walked back into her apartment, knowing that whether she lost him for good or not, she'll never regret the time she spent with him. He was a wonderful man, and she just hopes he'll find a wonderful woman that will love him with her whole heart, not just a piece of it.

* * *

Once Calleigh checked to make sure nothing was turned on that wasn't suppose to be and that her windows were locked, she grabbed her purse, phone and keys before walking out of her apartment so she could head to the lab.

When she had arrived in the parking lot and parked her vehicle in her spot, she got out, and just as she was halfway there, she see's Lacey walking out of the lab and toward her way.

Calleigh didn't know what to say first to the other woman when she was close enough, but didn't have to worry about speaking before she did because Lacey spoke the second they stopped in front of one another. "I just wanted to tell you good luck with him, you won't find a better than him."

Calleigh was a little shocked. "Lacey I..."

She cuts her off. "I know you didn't come to Miami to get in the way of our relationship, I knew you stepped back for his happiness." Lacey did a small sigh before continuing. "It just turned out our true happiness was with other people. I'm sorry we didn't realize all of that out sooner so much time wasn't wasted and all that heartache."

Calleigh gave her a small smile with a nod. "But the important thing is that it was figured out, and now we can all move forward."

Lacey nodded with a small smile back. "Take care of him, Calleigh."

Calleigh finally let her eyes sparkle with the smile still on her face. "I will." Lacey nodded one more time and started to walk away, but Calleigh said her name. "Lacey." When she had turned around Calleigh continued. "I hope you and Andrew have a good life together."

"Thanks Calleigh." After Calleigh nodded, Lacey turned around to continue to walk, but she stopped again and turned around before speaking so Calleigh could hear. "You know, I think if we would have met in a different circumstance we could have been friends."

Calleigh chuckled as she turned back around. "You're probably right."

They smiled at one another before they turned back around so Lacey could go to her vehicle while Calleigh continued to walk toward the lab, both feeling pretty good about the positive way they parted one another's lives.

* * *

After Calleigh made it into the building, she looked up toward Horatio's office but he wasn't in there, so she headed toward her lab so she could drop off her things, and once she did that, she headed toward the break room.

When she walked into the room, she sees Horatio at the conference table looking at the paper, so she smiled as she walked toward the counter to get some coffee. "Hi, Handsome."

Horatio looked up from his paper and turned his head to watch her. "Hi, Cal." He then took a breath as she was walking toward the table. "I should tell you that..."

But Calleigh cuts him off as she sat down in the seat next to him. "Lacey was here." He looked a little shocked as she continued with a smile. "I saw her walking out of the lab when I got here, and before you ask, no, no punches were thrown. It was actually a pleasant goodbye."

He chuckled a little before he started speaking again. "She came here to tell me an official goodbye and said that she was going traveling with Andrew."

She nodded in understanding before speaking again."Thank you for telling me why she was here, but you didn't have to."

He nodded then after seeing that the coast was clear, he moved his hand so it was on top of her wrist since she was cradling her coffee cup with both of her hands. "I know that, but I want you to know that I'm not planning on keeping any secrets between us, no matter how small or unimportant it might be/seem, ok?"

Calleigh nodded with a smile as her eyes sparkled. "Ok, and I'll do the same." He smiled in return as she continued after clearing her throat. "Did she know how you felt about me, because she seemed to know that the reason you couldn't marry her was because of your feelings for me."

Horatio nodded again with a smile. "She did, when she finally realized how much she had loved Andrew with the looks they've been sharing through the years, she knew that's how our looks looked like."

Calleigh smiled again. "You know she joked that in a different circumstance she could see us as being friends, and I may have joked a little back when I agreed, but I think deep down a part of me meant that because she seems nice, and it's a shame I couldn't get past how I felt seeing you two together long enough to really get to know her."

"And she understood that."

She chuckled as she removed the left hand off her coffee cup and placed it over his hand, which was still on top of her other wrist while smirking. "She seems perfect, why didn't it work out with you two?"

He smirked back but his eyes told her he was very serious. "Because on my side there is another woman I love more than anybody else."

"Oh, and are you going to tell me who this woman is?"

He leaned a little, making her heart race a little, and whispered. "I will, but tonight on our first official date."

Calleigh's eyes lit up as she asked. "Really?"

Horatio nodded, then moved back and released her wrist when they both heard the rest of the team's voices coming closer to the break room. "Yes, if you want."

"Absolutely."

They shared a quick smile just before the team had walked into the room, and when they did and saw Horatio sitting at the table, they have gave him sympathy looks from the wedding being called off, but Horatio spoke the minute he saw them. "Guys, I'm ok, really. It just wasn't meant to be, it happens."

They nodded, then Eric slaps Jesse on the shoulder and smirks. "Yeah, Jesse, you know something about that, don't you?"

They started to chuckle as Jesse looked over at Eric, who had stopped at the counter to get some coffee, and smirked. "Oh, and you're the one to talk, when was the last time you had relationship longer than a tic-tac."

They chuckled again, but before the guys could continue to go over their dating history, Horatio cleared his throat to get their attention towards their jobs. Then after he handed out the assignments, which he was working with Natalia today, those two left the room, leaving the other three alone in the room.

Calleigh gets up from her chair so she could wash out her coffee cup as the guys got up from their chairs as Eric spoke. "So, when do you think it would be a good time to bring Horatio to the bar?"

Calleigh smirked as she dried her coffee cup off. "Why, you that desperate for a date, Eric?"

Jesses started to chuckle as Eric shook his head with a smile. "Ha, Ha, very funny, but that's not what I meant, and you know it."

She turn around to look at them then spoke with a calm voice, but her insides were beaming. "I'm sure he'll get back out there when he's ready, and to be honest, do you really seeing him as someone who needs help getting dates? Think about it boys."

Then she walked out of the room with her assignment sheet in her hand.

Eric and Jesse look at one another before Jesse nodded his head. "She's right, even when he was in a relationship, he got more looks toward his way."

"True." As they walked out of the room, Eric continued, changing the subject to another member of the team. "Hey, did you notice Calleigh looked a little happy today?"

Jesse smirked again. "What are you talking about? She's always happy."

Despite how bad their jobs can get at times, Calleigh could still look happy/positive in front of the team, even when she had felt anything but inside at times.

There was a slight pause before Eric nodded again. "I guess you're right. Maybe I was seeing something that wasn't there."

Jesse just nodded again before they continued to walk toward the exit of the building so they could start on their assignment.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Ducaine Date. See how it goes. Please review.


	13. First Date

AN: Thank you for the reviews, sorry for the slight delay, I've been a little distracted, but here is the next chapter, their first date! **  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: First Date

After Shift

The team was in the locker room getting ready to leave when Natalia had asked Calleigh. "Do you want to come out with us tonight, Calleigh?"

Calleigh gave the other woman a smile before shaking her head. "Sorry, Nat, but I can't."

Then of course one of the guys smirked. "Why, because you have a hot date?"

Calleigh chuckled back as she closed her locker door, shooting a subtle glance at Horatio. "Yes, something like that."

They smiled with nods, then after saying goodnight, the guys and Natalia left the room, leaving Calleigh and Horatio alone, and as Horatio was closing his locker, he looked over at her with a beaming smile on his face. "You know they think it's with Daniel, right?"

Calleigh nodded with a smile on her face. "Yes." Then she walked up to him and whispered. "But it still doesn't change what they said, it's still a hot date." She could tell he was tying to hide his blush, but instead of bringing that up, she finished. "I'll see you at 6?"

He cleared his throat as his heart started was racing now. "Yes, 6 sharp I'm knocking on your door."

"Alright, I'll be ready, see you later."

"Yeah, see you later."

After one more long look between one another, Calleigh finally walked out of the room, and when Horatio finally walked out, everything inside of him was beaming. He couldn't wait for tonight because he'll finally get to take the woman he loved out on a date.

* * *

A few hours later

At 6 sharp Calleigh wasn't disappointed when there was a knock on the apartment door, and after yelling she'll be there in a second, she looked over herself one more time in a mirror on her bathroom door before walking into the living room. Then once she grabbed her purse and apartment keys, she walked toward the door and places her hand on the door knob before taking a breath and opening it.

When they saw one another, they each had a hitch in their throats before Horatio spoke first. "Wow, Calleigh, look at you, so beautiful."

She was in a light green dress that went to her knees with slim straps and heels that matched, with her hair down but in a ringlet style.

Calleigh cleared her throat before replying back. "Thank you, and you don't look bad yourself, handsome."

He was in a nice buttoned down blue shirt with a sports jacket, black slacks and shoes.

He held out his hand with a smile. "Ready?"

She nodded as she grabbed a light jacket off the coat rack, then after she walked out in the hall, she closed and locked the door before he helped her put her jacket on, then took her hand and walked them toward the exit of the building so they could start their date.

* * *

Once they arrived at the nice restaurant that had an ocean view if they sat in the right spot, which they did, they ordered their food before settling for some small talk, and that's when Calleigh 'snitched' on the guys with a smile. "I should warn you, the guys are waiting for the day when they can take you to the bar."

And he couldn't help but smirk back. "Why, are they that desperate for dates?"

Calleigh chuckled for a few seconds before she replied. "That's what I said."

They looked into each other's eyes lovingly before he commented. "I guess, great minds think alike." She smiled shyly as she looked down, and after a moments pause he cleared his throat and continued. "Well, I should go soon and give them moral support."

Calleigh chuckled again before sighing and shaking her head. "Do you think they'll ever get out this stage, and try dating for real?"

"Give it time, Cal, they will. Once they find that 'one' everything will change for them."

As it became silent for them while they looked into each other's eyes again, their small moment was interrupted when the waitress came back with their food, and as they were eating, Horatio asked. "So, you didn't have a chance to tell me what Sara thought about us."

Calleigh shook her head as she swallowed her bite of fish before answering him. "I don't actually know what she thinks about us now dating." When he looked at her questionable, she continued. "I left her a message last night, and she hadn't called me back yet."

He saw a little concern on her face as he moved his hand to touch hers. "Oh, I'm sure she's just busy."

Knowing this happened a few times before was the only reason she wasn't totally flipping out from not hearing from her best friend in over a day, so she nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, that's what I thought too. I'm sure she'll call when she can."

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze with a reassuring smile, and as he removed his hand from hers they continued with their meal with a little small talk.

* * *

When they were done with their dinner and the bill was paid for, Horatio and Calleigh walked along the beach hand in hand, enjoying the company and the slight breeze. They both wished they could recreate their first night of meeting one another, which meant talking all night, but considering they work days it would be unpractical at the moment, so they were both silently hoping they could set up a time for that to happen soon.

Once it came a little too cold for Calleigh, he helped her in the vehicle, which he had also done earlier, before taking her back home.

After he had parked the vehicle in the parking lot, he got out and went to her side, then helped her out and slipped his fingers into hers before walking her to her apartment building and door.

They stopped in front of it and looked at each other with smiles and love in their eyes before Calleigh cleared her throat and spoke softly. "I had a wonderful night, Horatio."

He used his free hand and cupped her cheek, almost making her close her eyes as she felt the tingles all over her body, before he replied softly. "Me too, Cal, me too."

They had eye contact as their faces were moving closer to one another, and much like their first kiss, they paused for a second before their lips continued, feeling the sparks just like the first time.

After their passionate kissing ended, they put their foreheads together so they could get their air back, and once Calleigh had hers first, which she would never have even thought about this step so soon in another relationship, but because it was Horatio and how she felt about him, she couldn't help where her thoughts led to at the moment, but she couldn't quiet articulate her words, they only came out was stuttering. "I...uh...I..."

Horatio cuts her off with a smile, knowing what she was trying to say, and thought it was a little cute that she was nervous. "Calleigh?"

She took a breath a she pulled back from his forehead. "Yeah?"

He cupped her cheek again before continuing with love in his eyes. "Nothing more has to happen tonight, I just wanted to take you out."

A little relief flooded in her eyes as she whispered. "Thank god." Then she quickly continued before he got the wrong idea. "It isn't that I don't want to...it's uh...Well it's just that..."

Horatio cuts her off again. "I'm nervous too."

She looked at him a little shocked. "Really?"

He softly chuckled with a nod. "It's you Calleigh, and what I feel for you, it has never been this strong before and I don't want to do anything that will screw it up."

She wrapped her arms around his neck with a sigh of happiness before replying. "I've never felt this strongly before either, and I don't want to do anything that will screw it up, but I think when the time is right, we'll be ok."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek with a nod. "I think so too, just know there is no rush here, I'll wait for as long as you want."

She gave him a smile. "Thank you." He gave her a bright smile before leaning down and kissing her again, not as passionate but still affective to every nerve in their bodies.

When they pulled back, she whispered. "You better leave now, or I might try to convince you to come in."

He breathed back with a smile. "And I might let you convince me to come in."

They released one another a few seconds later, then he cupped her cheek one more time. "I'll see you in the morning, I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight, Handsome."

"Goodnight, Sweetheart."

He leaned toward her check and kissed it softly, then after he pulled back, they looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before he finally turned and walked away.

She sighed happily as she turned toward her door and opened it, and after she walked in and closed it, she locked it before heading toward her room so she could get ready for bed.

Outside of the first night meeting him and actually getting together, tonight was the best night of her life, and she couldn't wait for more to come.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Now there is only 2 chapters left, which it might take me a couple days to get the next one out. But I am open to do a short sequel, if there is interest, so what do you think? Please review.


	14. Everything She Wished For

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support. Warning: Suggestive/Implied adult Behavior. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Everything She Wished For

4 months later

After Shift

After receiving a text message asking her to come to the break room when she got done packing up, Calleigh cleaned up her desk a little before grabbing her things and walking out, then when she got to into the elevator, she finally got to listen to her voicemail, since she had been too busy to take the call earlier, which of all days it had be the busiest in weeks.

 _'Hi Calleigh, just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, hope you have fun tonight, and I wish I was there to celebrate with you. Maybe soon we'll get together again since it's been so long. Call back when you can, talk to you later, bye.'_

Calleigh smiled as she walked out of the elevator after hearing her best friend's voice. It seemed they kept playing phone tag so they actually haven't talked much in awhile, but sometimes just hearing her voice is all she needed to have a good day, so least it was better than nothing.

And it also made her happy that Sara was very happy for Calleigh's relationship with Horatio, which was coming very close to 4 months of being together, and things couldn't be better, even though they hadn't taken a certain step yet. But she was very happy what they were building. She's never been this happy and in love before, and she was just trying to take it one day at a time.

Before her thoughts could continue down a very pleasant subject, she was interrupted when she walked into the break room and the team, including Alexx, all shouted. 'Happy Birthday!'

Calleigh stopped her feet with a gasp than a smile when she looked at her co-workers, who were smiling, before looking at the table that had a chocolate cake with a 2 and 8 candle on it.

It took her a second to respond. "Wow, guys you didn't have to do this."

They still had smiles on their faces while Jesse lit the candles while speaking. "Are you kidding me, it's not everyday you turn the big 2-8."

Calleigh chuckled as she walked toward the table. "I think you only say it that way when you have a zero at the end of your age."

This time they all chuckled as Jesse spoke again. "True, but you'll get there soon enough."

She placed her coat and shoulder bag on the table before looking at him. "Yeah, and how has the 30's been treating you so far."

They all chuckled again, enjoying their little one on one conversation, as Jesse's smile grew. "Actually pretty well, thank you very much."

Calleigh just shook her with another smile before turning her attention toward her cake, and after a short pause, she blew out her candles while the group clapped and cheered, making her feel even better than she had been a few minutes earlier.

She didn't know how she got lucky to have a great group of co-workers, but she was very thankful for them. It wasn't that she didn't like her ex-coworkers or that they were bad in anyway, but this group made her feel welcome to be here the minute she came aboard and they were feeling more like family to her every day she was around them, and that meant a great deal to her.

* * *

Later that night

After Calleigh had left the lab once the party pretty much died down, she went home to change and to hang around there for a few hours before heading toward Horatio's since she requested to have a night in. She knew that as much as Horatio loved taking her out, he enjoyed time more when it was just the two of them, but no one would see her complaining on that one bit, because she felt the same way.

Horatio had just put the lasagna in the oven right as there was a knock on the door, so he smiled as he closed it before walking toward the door and opening it once he got there.

They smiled brightly at one another before she stepped up to him and they shared a kiss, and when they pulled back, he stepped to the side. "Come in and make yourself at home. I just put the food in the oven so it will take a little bit."

She nodded in understanding before asking. "Then how about while we wait, we sit out on the balcony and relax."

Horatio nodded with a smile. "Ok, I'll get the wine and you go ahead."

She nodded back as she placed her light jacket and purse on the couch before walking toward the sliding glass door that would take her to his balcony to his apartment.

When she stepped out, she walked to the railing and just looked out in the darkening horizon, feeling content, and she felt even more of that when Horatio had walked outside and handed her glass of wine before slipping his free arm around her waist.

He kissed her temple before whispering/toasting. "To the Birthday girl, may all your wishes come true." She smiled shyly as they clinked glass, and after taking a sip, she leaned back in his chest before sighing happily, then after they stood there in silence for a couple of seconds, he whispered again. "So, did you get everything you wished for?"

She closed her eyes, and as she was feeling his warmness around her, she whispered back with emotion. "I have you, and that's more than enough for me, so why wish for anything else?"

Horatio stood there with a smile on his face and his heart racing at her words, then he sets his wine glass down on the railing before putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out something before whispering. "Well, then I guess you don't want your present."

She opened her eyes and looked at what he was holding out in front of her, then she smiled and replied. "Well, if presents are involved, I guess I could make an exception."

Horatio chuckled at that, knowing that no matter how old she would get, she would always enjoy presents, especially when it came from him.

She sets her wine glass down and took the wrapped present from his hand, then as he had both arms around her waist again, she opened it up before gasping at the silver charm bracelet, then she smiled and chuckled when she noticed one of her charms was a gun.

She then turned around and looked up at him with love in her eyes. "It's beautiful, handsome, I'll cherish it forever."

With his eyes twinkling, he removed his arms from her waist so he could place the bracelet around her wrist, then he brought it up to his lips and kissed it before smiling at her with love in his eyes. "I know, sweetheart."

She cupped his cheek with a smile before bringing his head down so they could kiss a few times, and when they pulled back, they place their foreheads together. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After standing like that for a few minutes, they grabbed their wine glasses and walked toward the chairs and sat down next to one another, enjoying the company outside until it was time to eat.

* * *

After they had their dinner, they settled on the couch and watched a movie, and as the end credits were coming on, he put the TV on mute before they looked at one another with love in their eyes, then she cupped his cheek and learned toward him before kissing him on the lips, and at first it was little pecks, then as it got more passionate she moved from sitting on the couch to sitting on his lap, and after a bit they pulled back breathlessly before putting their foreheads against one another, taking in the air they needed.

A few seconds later she finally spoke softly. "I hope I'm not asking for too much, but I think I know one more wish I want granted."

He cleared his throat and whispered back. "And what would that be, sweetheart. I'll do everything I can to make it come true."

She pulls back to look into his blue eyes before speaking. "Love me."

He smiled and cupped her cheek. "Done."

"That's not what I meant."

There was a pause before he looked at her with wide-eyes before asking. "Are you sure?"

Calleigh nodded as she took his hand from her cheek and kissed the top of it before replying with love, desire and passion in her eyes, making his body tingle pleasantly with his heart racing and his throat going dry.

"I'm ready, I want to know what it feels like to be with you." She leans toward him and kisses him softly on the lips before moving over to his ear and whispering. "Completely."

He closed his eyes as she ran her lips from his ear to his neck, and he even moved his head to the side to give her better access. Then when he couldn't take it anymore, their lips touched again, and from that moment on to him gently laying her down on his bed became a blur to them.

After another round of passionate kissing, and before they took that point of no return, he pulled back and looked down at her before cupping her cheek and speaking softly. "You really sure?"

She nodded and spoke with full of emotion. "I am, I love you."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead before pulling back and whispering. "I love you too."

And after one more long look between them, showing one another with their eyes how deep their feelings were for one another, he leaned back down and they started kissing again as they moved past the point of no return, finally knowing what it felt like to completely be with one another.

* * *

The Next Morning

They were both woken up by Horatio's alarm clock, which this was the first time in a long time that he was actually woken up by it, since usually he was up before it ever went off; so really he set it out of habit, and it was a good thing this morning or else they probably would have been late for work today.

After he had turned it off he laid back down before Calleigh places her head on his bare chest with a smile, then he kissed the top of her head with a happy sigh before whispering. "How are you this morning, sweetheart?"

She turned her head and kissed his skin before looking up while he was looking down so they could have eye contact, and they were both beaming as she replied. "Coffee will be my best friend today, but other than that, better than ever."

A slight blush came to his cheeks, making her chuckle, then after making sure the blankets stayed on her, she removed herself from his chest and moved to kiss him softly on the lips, and when they pulled back, she spoke again softly. "Last Night meant everything to me."

He cupped her cheek with love in his eyes. "It meant everything to me too."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, this time a little longer than a peck, but shorter than something passionate since they knew where it would lead to, and they didn't have time for that, so she pulled back before it could.

After a long look toward one another, they got out of bed, and while she was taking a shower and getting ready for work, he was making them some breakfast.

Once they ate, he walked her to the front door before stopping at it, then she turned and cupped his cheek before smirking. "I think this would be a first that everybody would make it to work before you did."

He smirked back with that twinkle in his eyes that she loved so much. "Yeah, I wonder whose fault that was." She looked downy shyly with a smile, making him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her and continued. "But I don't regret it, you?"

She looked up at him again, this time she showed him her confident/loving side. "Not a single second."

One more long look later, even though both of them didn't want to let go of each other, but knew they had too, she cleared her throat before speaking. "I'll see you at work, handsome, love you."

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before they placed their foreheads against one another. "Love you too."

They shared one more kiss before he releases her so she could turn and walk out of his apartment with a smile and spring in her step while he watched her until he couldn't see her anymore, then he closed the door with a smile and a spring in his step as he headed for his bedroom so he could take a shower and get ready for work.

Both feeling more happy and excited for what would happen next in their lives.

* * *

AN: Hope this was worth the wait. Next chapter is the last one, and will be up soon. Then a short sequel is planned. Please review.


	15. Coming Full Circle

AN: Thank you all for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Coming Full Circle

4 months later

After Calleigh had opened her eyes, she turned around in bed and frowned at the emptiness on the other side, but when she saw a note on his pillow, she picked it up and had a slight smile on her face. 'I got called in earlier, sorry about that sweetheart, but coffee is made, and I hope to see you at our special spot later, love Horatio.'

Calleigh read the note one more time before getting out of bed, then she headed to the kitchen for some coffee, and while she was sitting out on his balcony she was taking sips of her coffee as she thought about the last 8 months, and it has been the best 8 months of her life.

Every aspect of her relationship with Horatio was everything she could have imagined and more, and she was only falling in love with him more every day she's been with him.

She sighed in content one more time before walking back inside so she could get ready for work.

* * *

After Shift

When shift was done, which Calleigh was thankful it wasn't too rough on her end today, she was ready to leave, especially since she hadn't seen Horatio all day and knew she would be seeing him very soon.

After gathering her things, she locked up her office before walking out and leaving the lab, then drove to the beach.

Once she was there, she headed for her and Horatio's special spot, which they had a lot of spots by now, but there was one that was the most special to them; the first spot they ever shared together.

When she made it there, she stood there looking at the ocean with a smile, and it only grew when she felt a presence behind her, a presence she was very much familiar with, so she turned around and smiled at him. "Hi, Handsome, we kept missing one another at work today."

He smiled with a nod as he we walked up to her, then when he was in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and started speaking. "Yeah, sorry about that."

She waved it off as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It happens, so, why did you want to meet here?" Before he could answer, she continued after a sigh. "It seems this place has a pending sale on it, so it will look like we won't be sharing this special spot with one another any time soon."

His smile get a little wider as he replied. "Not necessarily, sweetheart."

She raised an eyebrow at that as she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Not if it's ours."

She looked at him wide-eyed with a gasp. "Ours, really?" After Horatio nodded, she looked over at the summer house and said. "Wow."

He cleared his throat before continuing. "It's ok, right? I mean we agreed to move in together, but we wanted something that's ours from the start." Then he smirked a little. "And we don't have a much better start than where we first met."

She chuckled with a nod, then she cleared her throat as she looked into his sparkling blue eyes. "Very true, but are you sure?"

Horatio moved on his arms from her waist to cup her cheek as he continued. "This place has a special meaning to us, not to mention we are right on the beach; something I know you love and you know how it can calm me." There was a slight pause before continued. "But if..."

Calleigh cuts him off with a smile and shake of her head. "I love it, and you're right about everything. Let's do it."

Horatio smiled wider as he asked. "Really?"

She nodded with a chuckle. "Yes, let's live here."

He chuckled back and picked her up, making her gasp, before turning them around a few times, and by the time she had her feet back on the sand they were both chuckling again, then she cupped his cheek with love in her eyes. "I love you, thank you."

"I love you too, and you're welcome."

After they kissed on the lips, they pulled back before he took her hand and said. "Now, let's go inside and talk decorations."

Calleigh took his hand with a smile, and as they were walking toward the house, she smirked. "Well, someone doesn't want to waste time."

He looked over at with a smile and sincerity in his tone. "I've waited a long time for this moment, and I'm just ready to start a new chapter of our lives."

Calleigh squeezed his hand with a nod. "I second that, so lead the way, kind sir."

He chuckled again before replying. "Don't mind if I do, ma'am."

They walked the rest of the way to the house in silence, but they had smiles on their faces and excitement building up in them.

* * *

Later That Evening

After deciding on which things they were keeping and where certain furniture will be going, they ordered a pizza and took it out to their spot to eat it. Then once they were done with their food, Calleigh moved from her spot next to him to sit in between his legs while they watched the sun go down.

When he felt her shiver, he took his jacket off, placed it around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head, then wrapped his arms around her as she sighed happily. "Today was better than I expected it to be."

He smiled as he placed his chin on her shoulder and whispered. "Do you think I can top it a little more?"

She smirked back. "I don't know, can you?"

There was a pause, and just when Calleigh thought he wouldn't answer her, he turned his head and whispered in her ear. "Marry Me? Calleigh."

She gasped before she turned around so they could look at one another after he had removed his chin from her shoulder and released his hold on her. "What did you just say?"

He gave her a little smile and cupped her cheek before continuing. "I will gladly do the whole restaurant proposal type of thing, if you want., but..."

Calleigh cuts him off with a smile. "You know I don't care about that, this was a perfect moment to me. I just want to know if you're really sure about this."

Horatio ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he continued with love in his eyes. "Like I said earlier, I'm ready to start a new chapter in our lives, and I want all the rest of my chapters of my life to include you, if possible, as my wife, so yeah, I'm sure about this. So, what do you think?"

Calleigh slowly smiled with love in her eyes, then she nodded as she whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you."

His eyes lit up as he asked. "Yeah?"

Calleigh nodded with an even brighter smile as they leaned toward each other and kissed, and when they pulled back they place their foreheads together to catch their breaths.

When they had them and pulled back to look into each other's eyes, they saw nothing but love and even more excitement than earlier building up in them.

She cupped his cheek as she whispered with love. "Five years ago today, I met and fell in love with this wonderful man, and everyday since then, I wished with everything in me that I'll get to share the rest of my life with him, and now that wish has come true, I'm going to cherish/hold on to every moment I have with him."

Feeling the emotion inside of him, Horatio cleared his throat before replying softly. "You remembered what today was?"

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "How could I not, I met the love of my life on this day, it's a day you shouldn't forget."

He whispered again. "Never." Then he cupped her cheek with his hand and wiped a few tears that leaked out before leaning toward one another, and just before their lips touched, they whispered 'Love you' to one another.

It took them 5 long years to get to this point, now they couldn't wait to start the next stage of their lives together.

* * *

AN: That's it for this story, hope you liked it. The sequel, for those who are still interested, will be up soon. I hope you will enjoy your weekend.

Thanks for the reviews and the continued support. Until next time, take care.


End file.
